


Hard to Find a Good Fuck These Days

by ghostlypanda



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, F/M sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, catching feelings, lots of smut, paying for sex, shadow oral, shadow sex, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypanda/pseuds/ghostlypanda
Summary: Ever since you caught rumors of an infamous porn star down in Hell, you knew you had to summon him. Let's just hope he'll actually fuck a human girl for the right price.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/You, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel/Female Reader
Comments: 252
Kudos: 488





	1. the infamous porn star

**Author's Note:**

> wow. okay. so. i had a dream and it was probably my first ever dream involving angel dust, so i immediately started writing it and before i knew it, it transformed into THIS. i've never written anything quite so explicit before so i hope it's okay. please leave me criticism, it'll help me to never write again. just porn with plot, that's all it is. if barely a plot.

“Alright… That should do it.” 

You leaned back, knees aching from bending over your work, paintbrush still clenched in your fingers. Grinning, you swiped a hand across your forehead and admired your floor’s new addition. 

A somewhat shaky, but accurate summoning circle. For demons and such.

You couldn’t _believe_ how much trouble it was to find this book with this specific summoning spell. You couldn’t believe how tough it was to even find people who _knew_ about it. Real demons, from Hell, the whole nine yards. 

It had taken you months of digging before you finally received a call from a restricted number. The voice was unrecognizable on the other end, but he told you some shit. Mainly, how to get your hands on the book that would allow you to summon a demon. 

You weren’t even sure if it would work, but you just had to try. Even if that guy was lying and some other demon appeared to skewer you on the spot, you were still determined.

Quickly checking the open book beside you one final time, you tossed the paintbrush into the bucket on your left with a satisfied hum and heaved yourself to your feet. You fished your phone out of your pocket and checked your messages again. 

According to your source, someone who had connections to some company in Hell called _I.M.P._ , whatever that was, this was the way to summon a demon. Your source named the demon in charge of _I.M.P._ as Blitzo and specified that the ‘o’ was silent, and you merely tilted your head in confused silence, wondering how on earth that was relevant.

You’d heard rumors of how Hell’s demons were, how they dealt with human souls, and how some of them were very sneaky and underhanded. You weren’t sure if this was even going to work, but you had to try. Your resolve in summoning one was overriding any fear or uncertainty about your decision.

You had nothing else to lose. 

“ _Make sure you say his name, or he won’t appear._ ” The message from the unknown number stated. “ _Let me know how it goes. ;)._ ” 

Yeah, right. 

This mysterious stranger was the last person you were ever going to tell about your exploits. You hummed and pocketed the device. Standing before your rough, poor excuse of a circle, you took a deep breath. 

“Angel Dust.” 

After several seconds of silence, you glanced around your room in disappointment. You were sure you’d done it right.

“Shit.” You muttered and knelt to the floor again to check the book’s diagram. Maybe there was something you missed? Maybe it was like _Beetlejuice_ – maybe you just had to say his name more than once? What if you had to actually paint his name below the circle? 

You furrowed your brow, glancing between your painted circle and the one in the book. They weren’t identical but they were close enough, you were sure. 

You shrugged and placed your hands on the outer edges of the paint, thinking maybe touching the pentagram like some kind of alchemist was needed. 

“Angel Dust, Angel Dust, Angel Du–“

“Okay, _fuck_ , I’m here! I heard ya the first time!” A voice snapped behind you and you gasped. Your dreams took a nosedive at how it wasn’t like _Beetlejuice_ at all to summon him, but you were very quick to push that thought aside. 

Swiftly turning in place, you had to raise your gaze and tilt your head back to accommodate for the demon’s tall height. Mix-matched eyes glared at you, one set of arms crossed, and the second set of hands placed onto a slim waist. Angel Dust’s mouth thinned as he scowled at you, eyes roaming your kneeling form before he sneered.

“Got a lot o’ nerve callin' my name, toots. Better have the goods to back it up.”

You stumbled to your feet, a grin overtaking your face and clenched your hands together beneath your chin. Oh my god, he was _here_. He was real. “Angel Dust! I’m so glad you're here!”

He waved a hand at you, unimpressed. “Yeah, yeah. I was in the middle o’ somethin' – this had _better_ make up for it.”

You couldn’t believe it. He actually showed up. The infamous _Angel Dust_ was standing in your room! 

From what you’d heard, he was Hell’s best-known porn star and for good reason, it seemed. Tall, slim, _fluffy_ even. Gorgeous, with expertly applied makeup. He was immaculately dressed in a fitted tux jacket that seemed to make the fluff in his chest puff out even more than it should, high boots and a short miniskirt that barely covered his thighs. The white fur coating his body looked so soft and if he’d never spoken, you wouldn’t have known he was male. 

You were sure you were staring. 

There was something about the way he held himself, his accent, and how fucking tall he was that made you want to jump him right there. 

Steady, though. He’s a _demon_ , and he’s _gay_. 

He has boundaries. At least, for you, he probably does.

The demon took a quick glance around your room in casual disinterest before he huffed. “So, what is it ya want? Money? Power? Need someone murdered? Though there’s a lot o’ other demons that can do that stuff. Why call for _me_ , specifically?” At your silence, Angel cast his gaze back down to you and he seemed to realize something as he took in the pink in your cheeks and the nervous grin on your face. “Or maybe, ya called for me because ya know _exactly_ who I am.” 

It was impressive, the change in him as he switched seamlessly into some kind of persona, and he bent at the waist to look you in the face. Your breath hitched in your throat and his smile widened, eyes lidded as he looked you over. 

“You’re not wrong.” You murmured nervously, almost afraid to blink in case you were just dreaming up a very vivid hallucination. Angel beamed at your words. Oh dear god, his _smile_. “I heard about you through rumors, mostly, but got your name from a reliable source down in Hell.” 

“Is that right, sweetheart?” The demon purred and placed two palms against his knees, the action seeming to make his chest fluff even bigger somehow. “It seems I’ve got another fan. Although I will say, it’s not every day I’m summoned by a human. Or a _dame._ ” He added thoughtfully, dark eyes traveling down your form once again with a smirk. 

Your face heated even more and you shifted in place, not entirely sure how to even ask him for the reason you summoned him to your room so late. 

Maybe he’s fucked a girl for the cameras before? You weren’t even sure he was willing to have sex with a female, or even a human. Just gotta be smooth. He’s been through this dance many times before, you’re sure. He’s gotta know how it goes, right?

You cleared your throat. “I want you to fuck me.” You blurted.

…You probably could have led with something else first but there it was. Just out in the open. You’re an _idiot_.

To his credit, Angel only blinked once in surprise before he recovered. He barked out a laugh and you felt the heat of his breath fan across your face, he was still so close. 

You felt yourself trembling but you weren’t sure from what. He could only say no, right? Or he could say no, kill you, and drag you back to Hell with you thrown over his shoulder like dead meat from a hunt. 

Angel straightened from his slouch and ran a hand through the hair on his head, and your eyes couldn’t help but follow the smooth motion as the fluff practically fell back into place looking more immaculate than before. 

“Listen up, toots, I don’t go around fuckin' broads for free.” He held up a hand and pinched his thumb and forefinger, rubbing them together. “Gotta pay up.”

You were nodding quickly before he even finished speaking. Of course. You’d expected this. You were prepared, honestly. You had actual cash, mind you, you’d been saving up thousands of dollars in case he actually wanted to. 

Or on the off chance he didn’t, you were willing to offer your soul as payment. Souls were a hefty price, right? He’d at least get you off for that, surely? If you sold your soul for one good fuck, you wouldn’t be the least bit disappointed because you knew you would be taken care of. At least, you were hoping so. 

He was incredibly talented for this line of work, you knew he had to have some techniques up his sleeve… His many, _many_ sleeves.

“Anything. I’ll give you whatever you want, I don’t care what it is, and in exchange, you fuck me all night.” You breathed, feeling like you were burning up from the inside, your stomach in knots. 

He hadn’t even touched you and you were already feeling wound up just from standing so close to him. Was he wearing cologne? Oh god, you could smell him. 

Jolting like you'd been stabbed with a hot stick, you quickly turned and fumbled in your bedside table drawer for the wad of cash you’d stashed in there for that very reason. A huge bundle of money lay crumpled at the very back of your drawer and as you fished it out, you attempted to straighten it to the best of your ability with shaking hands. 

As you faced him once again, you held it out to him with what you hoped was a pleasant smile, silently begging him to accept it. 

Angel Dust was silent as he stared between you and the money in your outstretched palm, eyes squinted in what you hoped was consideration while he rubbed his chin before he grinned. 

“Jus' like that? Jus' lookin' for a good fuck, is that it? Ya know I’m _gay_ , right?” The demon snickered to himself for a second, two of his hands covering his wide smile. "There's pro'ly some fellas who'll fuck ya real good top side, ya know." 

“Your reputation precedes you.” You told him with a grin and a slight shrug of your shoulders. "I wanted the best."

Angel didn’t reply as he closed his eyes and smiled. He was silent for another moment before he spoke. “What if I just killed ya, took the money, and left?”

You pursed your lips, your hand hovering between you lowering a smidge. “Um… I guess you could do that. But you wouldn’t get laid, either.”

“ _Babe_ ,” His teeth glinted behind his smile and you felt a shiver travel your spine at his tone, “if I wanted a good fuck, I could’ve stayed in Hell. What else ya got?”

Your thoughts raced. _Shit._ Your eyes shifted down to stare at the thick stack of bills in your hand. Well... 

You had more money in your savings, not that you needed it after the demon was done with you, but you were hoping he would have just accepted what you were offering. And since Angel Dust hadn't even bothered counting the bills you were still holding out towards him, you were sure he would likely have said no to a bigger amount anyway. 

Time to offer the deal maker. 

“Well... demons make deals with souls, right?" 

Angel's smile shifted slightly, his sharp teeth biting into the corner of his lip as if amused. You swallowed thickly, your nerves frayed. 

"It's worth more than money, isn't it? I offer you my soul as payment. It’s yours, _I'm_ yours after you fuck me a few times. Kill me, drag me back to Hell, fuck me whenever you want – whatever it takes for you to accept. Please.” 

The demon hummed, peering open one eye to gaze at you with a bright pink iris. "Damn, sweetheart, ya must be pretty desperate to sell ya soul for a night with me, but I'll admit ya got guts." He chuckled. 

Time seemed to slow as he appeared to weigh his options and you held your breath, sweat beading at your temple. When his mouth twitched up in a sly smirk as he glanced down into your eyes, you bit your lip.

“Alright, toots. I charge extra for the girls, but ya got yourself a deal.” He laughed and held out a hand with a wink as you exhaled heavily in relief. 

A bright pink glow surrounded his hand and you barely hesitated as you placed the money in his palm, not even breaking eye contact with him. His fingers clenched around yours snugly, nearly crushing the money in your palm. 

There was a pinching feeling, not in your hand, but in your chest and your eyes were almost drawn from his at the sensation. His grin grew until his sharp teeth were visible, along with one gold tooth, and he tightened his grip around your fingers. 

Before you knew what was happening, he had tugged you toward him. Unprepared, you stumbled forward and then you were engulfed by the big fluff of his chest. 

Your senses were filled with his scent and his soft chest fluff and the _heat_ of his body. You weren’t sure you could place whatever scent he was wearing now that you were closer – it smelled both like some sort of sweet perfume and something spicy like cologne. You inhaled as much of it as you could. 

Hand still encased with one of his own, you brought up your free hand and ran your fingers up the silky fabric of his suit jacket, marveling at the feel of it. Pulling your head back, you tilted your face up until you could see his eyes. He was smirking at you, pink eyes lidded and gold tooth glinting in the moonlight shimmering in from your uncovered window. 

You saw out of the corner of your eye as he snapped his fingers and the wad of money you gave him vanished into thin air.

“I’m gonna ask that you take the reigns on this.” You joked, hands tightening both around his hand and his waist. “I’m not as good as you are.”

“Don’t ya worry, babe, I’m gonna take _real_ good care o’ ya.” His voice had lowered into something deep and soft and it caused goosebumps to erupt across your arms, a shudder racing down your spine. 

God _damn_ , his voice was smooth. 

He took notice of this and sneered in your face. “Ya like the sound of my voice, eh?” You hummed softly, nodding, not taking your eyes off his, not trusting yourself to speak. 

One of his hands grabbed hold of your side and used it to drag you further into him, your hips bumping against his thin legs. Your breath hitched in your throat again when he began backing you up. One of his hands slid up your throat and tilted your face back until your neck was exposed. 

“Ya want me t' fuck ya up, babe? Fuck ya 'till you can't _move_?” 

A strangled whimper left you. Oh god, oh _shit._

The back of your knees touched your bed and Angel shoved you backward. The minute your back hit the bedspread, he descended on top of you, knees on either side of your legs and his face hovering just inches above yours. 

“What gets that motor o' yers running, sweetheart?” He breathed in your face, lidded eyes peering into yours, all the while his hands never slowed pace. Fingers dragging across your neck, over your stomach, his palm sliding against one of your thighs – it was driving you mad. 

You could feel yourself opening up to him, your legs going lax and falling apart even as his hands ran dangerously close to where you desperately wanted his touch. You could feel your face growing hotter, if possible, but you swallowed and attempted to speak. 

After months of planning this exact scenario, you couldn't believe you were getting so flustered already. You could only think of one thing you wanted to do first, since the moment he arrived in your room.

“Will you kiss me?” You whispered and reached a second hand up to touch his neck. 

You wanted to bury your fingers in his fur, it was so damn soft. He allowed you to run your fingers over his throat before one of his fingers swiped underneath one of your breasts. You gasped softly. 

“Babe, I’ll do whatever ya _fuckin'_ want for a price.” Angel gave you no other warning before his hands slid to the back of your neck, thumbs pressing firmly against your jaw as he swooped down and left a searing kiss on your mouth. 

You swear your brain short-circuited. 

At once, his unoccupied hands slipped toward the seam of your sweatpants, fingers slipping beneath the waistband and tracing soft patterns in your skin teasingly. 

The heat burning hot in your stomach seemed to boil over and you couldn’t stop yourself from reaching up with both arms and encircling them around his thin neck with a soft whine. He made a small noise when you tugged him further into you but didn’t stop his onslaught on your lips. It was all teeth and tongue – biting, licking, sucking, he was giving you his all without even leading up to it and you felt like you were drowning.

He was a _damn_ good kisser and you didn’t even come close to matching him. You should have known he was gonna be good at this – it was his job. 

You buried your fingers into his hair tufts and nearly froze when the demon let out a soft moan against your mouth at the sensation. 

You were so _fucked_. Figuratively and literally.

“ _Angel Dust_ …” You whimpered again, this time at the noise he made. Angel pulled back enough to set a trail of wet kisses from your mouth to your ear, tugging your earlobe into his mouth with sharp teeth.

“Moan my name again, babe.” His hot breath fanned over your ear and you arched your back at his low tone. Jeez, _fuck_ , you should have given him more money. You felt so giddy on this high, so eager and excited, that Angel was actually putting his hands on you, putting his mouth on you. You couldn't have imagined anything better. 

As you struggled to form coherent thoughts, he licked a line from your ear down your neck to your collarbone. His eyes watched you the whole time, fangs glistening and dripping, and you nearly came undone right then. 

“Oh fuck, _Angel_ …” You moaned under your breath and the demon seemed to purr in response. 

Your fingers tightened in his hair when he leaned away enough and soon you learned why when two of his hands slid underneath your top and shoved it up over your breasts without warning. You yelped a bit in surprise. Damn, he moved fast. 

Angel immediately leaned back down and hovered over your exposed chest. He reached up and ran a finger around your pebbling nipple, grin widening when you shuddered.

“Cute.” Angel murmured cheekily and you almost wanted to feel indignant. He glanced from you to your chest, smirk spreading, before he opened his mouth and engulfed your breast with his wide tongue. 

At the same moment, his lower set of arms that you’d nearly forgotten about grasped onto the waistband of your pants and tugged them swiftly down your thighs. His probing fingers found your entrance, then your _clit_ , and you felt the fire burning in your stomach burn all that much hotter. You gasped, your legs spreading as wide as you could get them between his knees and your waistband, and you moaned his name loudly, arching your back – it was almost too much and at the same time not enough. 

Holy shit, he moved _fast_. 

You felt his large tongue laving at your nipple when one of his other hands crept up to your other one, pinching the peak between two of his fingers. The hand that was palming gently at your clit, the other rubbing a thumb at your entrance – you were feeling him _everywhere_. You whimpered again, feeling overwhelmed.

"Doin' alright, toots?"

It took you a long minute before you were able to focus on what he asked you. The sound of his voice alone enough to send you into a dizzy sort of thrill. You nodded clumsily, face flushed.

“How can I, uh…” You trailed off, gesturing at his body, unsure how to ask how you can reciprocate. He seemed to understand your unspoken request and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to your cheeks growing darker. 

Instead of answering, Angel sat up and skillfully removed his suit jacket, allowing the fluff of his chest to bounce free. You watched in dumbfounded awe as his entire chest came into view and it was all you could do not to bury yourself in it. 

He tossed his jacket behind him as he kneeled before you and watched as your gaze hungrily ran over his exposed upper half. You took in _everything_ , the thick fluff on his chest, his incredibly thin waist, and the light pink heart on his ribs that ran down his belly into the front of his skirt. 

Oh hell, you were in _trouble._

The sinner ran his top set of hands through the fur on the top of his head and threaded his remaining fingers through the puff on his chest, making both seem even fluffier than before. _God_ , you wanted to dig your fingers in his hair and mess it up again.

Angel leaned back down over you, smile wide and eyes lidded, and you couldn’t help but hook an arm around his neck and pull him into another heated kiss. You couldn’t _not_. He barely hesitated and quickly bit into your bottom lip, his hum of approval sitting low in his throat. You shivered and ran your free hand down his chest poof, tracing the pink heart along his stomach until you reached the hem of his skirt. 

He grinned into your kiss. “Eager, eh?” 

“ _Fuck,_ yes.” You replied without hesitation as you felt a bit of comfort in the fact he wasn’t outright denying you anything. You bit back a gasp when he rolled his hips, his muscles tensing with the motion, and you couldn’t help the whine that escaped your clenched teeth.

Holy shit, that was _sexy_ as hell.

The smirk on his face couldn’t have gotten any bigger at the noise you made and he chuckled. His lower set of hands slid to your parted legs, thumb pressing against that bundle of nerves that sent sparks up your spine, another finger gently tracing your entrance. One of his other hands returned to your exposed chest, pinching and grabbing handfuls of your flesh. 

You groaned loudly, eyes clenched shut, and you quickly reached out with your hands to find purchase in his shoulders. He allowed you to paw at him, bright eyes watching you shiver and buck beneath him. He leaned down over you, mouth hovering above your gasping breaths, eyes taking in every twitch in your expression. 

“How do ya want it, babe?” He mouthed hotly against your lips and you groaned when you cracked open an eye and realized he had been watching you. “How d’ya want me, sweetheart?” 

Every word he spoke sent heat pooling in your belly, your hips already starting a slow roll against the ministrations of his hand, your fingers clenching around him. He opened his mouth and bit into your neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a very distinct mark, and you arched against his chest, a gasp in your throat. 

“ _Angel_ …” You moaned loudly, seeming unable to voice anything other than his name. You licked your lips, fighting to sort through your muddled thoughts enough to answer him. 

How did you want him to fuck you? You feel like you should have written an itinerary before summoning him. Maybe just let him do whatever? Did you want to see him sprawled beneath you as you bounced on him? Did you want to see him dominate you from above, pounding you further into the comforter on your bed? Each scenario brought you closer and closer to release and you whined. 

You didn’t just want to _imagine_ it, you wanted him inside you. You wanted him to _use_ you for his own release. 

You felt him licking at the bite mark on your neck before he dragged his mouth up to your cheeks, nuzzling you as he slipped his finger inside you. Your breath caught in the back of your throat and you couldn’t stop the long, drawn-out moan from escaping even if you wanted to. 

It had been far too long since you’d been taken care of like this by another. Far, _far_ too long. 

Your mouth was moving before you even realized. "I want to see you lose control beneath me as I ride you, I want to see you on top of me as you pound into me to get your release, I want you to _use_ me, Angel, _please_. Fuck me all night long, I'm begging you. I’m _yours,_ Angel Dust. You own me.” You gasped out breathlessly, gazing up at him through lidded eyes and blushing cheeks. 

The demon seemed to pause, his eyes blinking wide at your words. If he weren’t so close to you, you wouldn’t have been able to see his own slight flush against his face. It lit up his cheeks, his neck, even the fluff on his chest. It was honestly the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen. You wanted to see more of that. You didn’t know he could still feel embarrassed if that’s even what he was feeling. 

You felt a smile blossom on your face, and he seemed to finally come back to himself when you lifted your hands to grab his cheeks, the fur there soft against your palms.

“Please, Angel, fuck me until I can't _move._ ” You whimpered and lifted your head enough that you could place kisses around his mouth, his cheeks, then down his neck. Angel suppressed a shudder and quickly resumed his finger fucking, causing you to gasp against the fur.

“Ya got it, babe.” The demon rumbled, though when you glanced at him, you could still see a bit of pink glowing from his chest. 

Angel pulled away so he could remove his skirt and panties and you quickly removed your own shirt and pants, leaving you both completely bare. He hovered back other you and you instantly chanced a glance down. His dick wasn’t thick by any standard, but it did look _long_. 

You clenched your thighs together at the sight of it and Angel sneered at your reaction. “Ya wanna do somethin’ for me, toots? How ‘bout a taste?” 

A taste? Of _him?_

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah.” You rearranged yourself so he could sit on your bed, his back against the wall, and you kneeled in front of him. His long legs extended out past you, almost caging you in, but you didn’t care. You had never had any issue giving head and you weren’t about to stop now. 

Wrapping a hand around the tip, you smeared your thumb along the slit. The demon shuddered and you quickly bit your lip to remain focused. Pumping your hand, you swiftly leaned forward and rested the tip of him against your mouth. Glancing up, you caught his eye. The pink of his face was visible, but he was grinning slyly down at you, waiting. 

You wouldn’t keep him waiting long. 

You popped the length inside your mouth, sucking him deep within your throat, and letting your hand reach what you couldn’t fit. You felt Angel shiver and a heavy moan echoed out of him as you took him further and further inside. The taste of him was a bit sweet and you weren't sure if that was a product of him being a demon or if his perfume was affecting your senses, but you _loved_ it. 

"Oh _fuck,_ " Angel breathed out softly and you felt your face flush so hard you got lightheaded. 

You hummed around his cock and ran your tongue along the thick vein on the side. Squeezing your fist at the base, you swallowed him back inside, deep within your mouth, and began bobbing your head. You wished you knew his tells, what drove him crazy, what brought him so close to the brink of an orgasm so you could watch. 

Licking along his shaft, gently dragging your teeth up to the head, when you finally raised your gaze after a few minutes and _moaned_ around his cock at the sight of him. 

Angel was leaning heavily against the wall, legs spread, his lower set of arms opened and hands digging into the short fur on his legs. The top set was curled up, hands over his head and fisted tightly in his hair. He was panting, moaning, face and chest flushed pink, hips rocking against you – it was honestly the most erotic thing you’ve ever seen. 

You were positive you knew why he was such a popular porn star back in Hell because he was _breathtaking_ like this. You pulled back, your hand still pumping him, and wetly kissed the tip. His hips bucked and another soft moan escaped his throat. 

You’ve never been more turned on before in your life. 

“Angel,” You breathed out, voice husky and cracking with your arousal. He hummed out a moan punctuated with another roll of his hips before he held out his hand. 

You took it, letting him pull you on top of him, your legs falling on either side of his waist. His lower set of arms wrapped around you, fingers digging into your hips, while another set of hands grabbed at your face and pulled you close. 

“Let me taste myself,” He purred in a low tone and your breath hitched in your chest. You quickly straddled his hips and eagerly leaned into his kiss. The more he licked into your mouth, the more you felt you were about to burn from the inside out. Every nerve felt like it was on fire and you were sure as soon as he put his cock inside you, you would come immediately with how worked up you already were. 

Your hands snaked around the back of his head and dove into his hair, twisting it tightly around your fingers. He moaned loudly and the hands he had on your hips quickly slid to your ass, fingers pressing eagerly into the flesh. You arched your back with a whine. 

It was addicting, so very addicting. 

Your hips rolled into him and hearing his breath hitch in his throat was music to your ears. You kept up a steady rhythm and the feel of the fur on his belly brushing against you with every move, causing you to moan and shiver, was something you’ll never forget. 

“Angel, _please_ , fuck me,” You cried out and he panted into your mouth, eyes lidded, hair mussed. He was _beautiful_. Oh man, he was beautiful like this. This was the best decision of your life, right here.

“Alright, toots, I got ya,” He breathed, lips brushing against yours before one of his hands reached in between you. You raised up shakily on your knees and allowed him to grasp his cock and line it up against you, the tip pressing against your opening. You held your breath and caught his gaze, your hands leaving his hair to hold yourself up against the wall. You felt your blush burning hotly against your face and neck.

Angel wiggled his eyebrows at you, smile wide and teeth bared, and he slowly rolled his hips, causing the tip of him to barely sink into you. You gasped, your fingers tensing and your eyes blowing wide. 

A moan pulled from your throat when Angel thrust his hips again, the tip just barely grazing you again when you felt like you couldn’t take it anymore.

Realizing you were still sitting up on your knees, you slid your hands down the length of the wall until you were planting your palms against his chest. You dug your fingers in the fluff as you lowered your hips down, taking him in inch by inch. You hadn’t realized you’d shut your eyes until you were completely seated on him, his dick spreading you apart from the inside. 

You forced yourself to relax and felt him sink even deeper inside you. A low moan echoed from your throat and you shuddered when he moved his hips beneath you. 

The demon breathed heavily below you, his hands flying to your hips and gripping there tightly. You couldn’t help yourself and leaned down to bite into his throat, your hands clenching into his chest fur. Angel whined, his fingers digging harder into your ass before he abruptly bucked up into you. You choked on a moan that was nearly muffled by his neck and you rocked back against him. 

You raised your hips and Angel took that opportunity to thrust up into you, causing you both to groan loudly at the sensation. 

“Oh, god, _Angel_ –“ You felt like you were falling apart, only to be put back together each time his hips met yours. 

It was pure ecstasy and you couldn’t bring yourself to regret anything leading up to this moment. The way his cock curved and hit nearly every single nerve inside of you, causing sparks of pleasure to light up your spine and the pressure was only growing hotter and burning brighter each passing second that he fucked you. 

Angel was absolutely _addictive_ , and it wasn't fair.

“That’s it, babe, say my name,” Angel grunted beneath you, his voice rough and completely _wrecked_ , and it drove you wild with desire. You began to cry out with each thrust against you, a constant stream of moans piercing the air between you and the demon below you. 

Angel began to look more and more desperate the longer he rolled his hips, and it took everything in you to stay upright. 

You began to lose strength in your arms, your hands quivering and shoulders shaking, and you were surprised when Angel sat up, wrapping the top set of arms around you while the lower set adjusted your legs. Your moans pitched at the new angle, and before you knew it, he was pushing you to lay on your back. His hips followed you down and it impressed you that he barely stopped while adjusting your position. 

It must have shown on your face because he smirked at you again. You huffed out a laugh and stretched your arms above your head when he leaned down to hover above you, the messy fluff of his hair falling in your eyes. He rolled his hips up again and your huff turned into a breathy moan. 

He barely gave you any time before he began to fuck you in earnest. A long, deep moan punctured the air between you, and you could feel his breathy groans against your mouth as he thrust. 

You felt his hands slide up your stomach, across your chest, before they traced your arms and were spreading your fingers with his own. He held you there, barely stopping for a breather, as he fucked you mercilessly into the mattress. 

You almost couldn’t believe his stamina but then you remembered what he was known for – of course he had the stamina for _this_. 

Angel thrust particularly hard, pressing flush against you, pausing for just a minute while you caught your breath on a moan before he leaned down the few inches separating your faces and licked his way into your mouth. You shivered, kissing him back eagerly, your body arching against him. Unwilling to free your hands from his, you put your desire for him into this kiss, letting him bite and suck as he pleased. He then slid his tongue from your lips, mouthing down your chin and throat, and across your collarbone as you arched into the feeling. 

You panted, completely at his mercy, unable to really care what he did to you as long as he never _stopped._

“How ya doin’, sweetheart?” Angel finally spoke into your skin with a guttural tone and you couldn’t stop your hips from rolling in response to his voice if you tried. 

Oh god, like he even had to _ask._

You were so turned on, it wasn't even funny. He hissed at the sensation of your hips moving and slid a hand down to twirl a finger around your clit teasingly. You groaned against him, moaning softly and feeling like you couldn’t catch your breath, but you loved every agonizing second of it. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so hot.” You told him breathlessly and Angel let out a soft laugh. The sight of him above you, his hair askew from you gripping it, chest heaving, eyes lidded and face flushed, his silhouette barely illuminated by the moonlight – it made you want to lose yourself in him. 

It was so unfair that a demon could be so damn _gorgeous._

He drew back his hips enough so that he could buck hard against you and you gasped on another moan. He opened his mouth and bit the other side of your neck as he thrust roughly against you again, the motion rocking you further into the mattress. You cried out, “fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …” 

“Gotta hand it to ya, toots, you’re lastin’ longer than I thought ya would.” Angel mumbled against your neck and you shivered. He bucked against you again and you spread your legs farther apart, bending them at the knees. 

Angel finally released your hands and you quickly slid them down to his hair, curling your fingers tightly into the silky strands. You arched against him and moaned, long and loud, and felt him bare his teeth against you in a grin. 

“I don’t ever want this to end.” You crooned and nuzzled into the side of his head, the tufts of fur tickling your cheek and you inhaled his scent again. The demon thrust hard against you one more time before he began anew with a faster rhythm, causing you to release a sharp cry with every press of his hips. 

“Let’s see how long it takes ya to break, then.” Angel growled and you nearly lost it right there. The fire burning bright in your belly ignited and quickly spread. 

You hummed, and whined, and moaned, and clawed at his back desperately while he kept up a fast, hard pace, fucking you mercilessly. Then, as your climax rose and grew closer and closer, you felt one of his hands sneaking in between the tight space between your bodies, seeking out and finding your clit. 

Oh god, oh _fuck_ , he knew what he was doing. His thumb swiped roughly against that bundle of nerves and you trembled beneath him, choking on a scream at the burst of heat building within you. 

You lasted another few seconds before that dam burst, your orgasm striking through you like lightning, causing you to let loose a loud cry. Your body tensed and locked up, your vision went _white_ , and you swore you felt like you were floating. Your body bowed completely off the blankets, pressing against him completely from hips to chest, and you clung to him as you shuddered around him.

It took you a few moments before you realized he was unmoving, quiet and still inside you. 

“Oh, shit, fuck, _holy shit_ …” You could barely feel your limbs as a dull glow seemed to take over your line of sight. Your vision swam before Angel came back into view. He was watching you with a grin, eyes lidded, and face mere inches from you as he leaned his chest against yours, crossed arms propped up against your collarbone.

“That sounded like a good one.” He told you cheekily. You huffed on a laugh, giddy and content, and feeling positively warm and gooey all over. 

“Okay, fuck, I don't think I've ever come that hard in my _life,_ ” you agreed and raised an arm to place your palm against your burning face. Angel’s grin widened and he chuckled, looking both proud and mischievous at the same time.

“Oh, but, toots, we’re still not done.” The sinner snickered and you realized with a start that he hadn't climaxed. 

Before you could open your mouth, you felt him slide his stiff dick out of you. You gasped and watched, in awe, as he then knelt before you and lowered his face to the apex of your legs. Your eyes widened and you were terrified to blink as though to not make this wonderful image before you vanish. 

Angel wrapped a hand around each thigh and jerked them further apart, his teeth glinting dangerously as he nestled in close to your soaked sex, the fluff of his chest tickling your skin. He ran a finger along the wetness with a thoughtful squint of his eyes and your breath hitched in your chest. “Alright, so, I don’t usually do this for the broads, but I figure I owe ya for the good head ya gave me, so...” 

And without even giving you a chance to respond, he dove in, his wide and _warm_ tongue lapping up the remains of your orgasm from bottom to top. Your hips jerked and you choked on a gasp, your hands flying to your mouth to hold in your noises. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck,” You shuddered under his tongue lapping up your juices, your hips quaking and legs quivering. He hummed against you, lips sucking your clit into his mouth, tongue licking you clean, as you panted. You threw your head back as he serviced you, completely overstimulated. “Oh god, oh fuck, _Angel_.” 

Your chest heaved with your breaths and you felt another climax approaching you. You couldn’t stop your hips from rolling against his face as that wonderful high hit you a second time. You gasped and hummed, your teeth digging into your lip. Your back arched once again and he continued to lick and kiss at your outer lips until you began shivering around him. He glanced up at you as you heaved in breaths of air through your mouth.

He waited until you met his gaze before he sensually ran his tongue over his lips, cleaning your essence off of his mouth. You whimpered softly and bit into your knuckle.

Angel chuckled and lifted himself over you once more. You sat up immediately, wrapping your fumbling arms around his neck, and kissed him hard. He moaned and quickly molded his lips against yours, slipping his tongue inside and allowing you to taste the effects of your orgasm. 

You whined desperately and quickly reached down to wrap a hand around his erection resting against your stomach. Angel’s breath caught in his chest as you began to pump your hand against him. 

“Angel, please, I want you to come inside of me. _Please_.” You whispered breathlessly against his mouth, your fingers swirling around his tip, and he sneered against your lips. 

“Whatever ya want, babe.” Angel reached out a hand and sunk his fingers into the junction of your thighs and you gasped, your hand tightening around his shaft. He moaned lewdly, his tongue slipping out of his mouth, eyes lidded as he peered at your reaction. The sight of him caused your flush to extend past your face into your chest and he smirked. 

“Bend over for me, would ya, toots?” He murmured and wiggled his fingers deeper into your opening and felt his smile widen when you moaned, grinding your hips on his palm. 

You were quick to place several searing, wet kisses on his mouth and jaw before turning and planting yourself before him, facing the opposite direction. He hummed behind you when you swung your hips in eager anticipation and ran his claws across the dip in your back, the skin prickling in its wake. 

Wrapping his fingers around your hips, he hiked your ass up further and lined himself up. Without further warning, the demon plunged back inside of you with a long moan at the feeling. Your back curved and you let out an answering moan of your own, your walls being stretched deliciously once more. 

"Oh _fuck_ , yes." You hissed blissfully. 

Bending over you, he wrapped his lower set of arms around your waist and leaned his chest against your back, his face resting on your shoulder. You whimpered and reached a hand up to fist it in his hair, turning his face enough that you could kiss him. He grunted in surprise but allowed you, bringing his hips back and thrusting roughly against you. 

You moaned into his mouth and he reached around and pinched the nipple of one of your breasts, causing you to gasp and shudder against him. He set up a steady, rough pace again, pounding into you while you gasped into his mouth. 

“ _Aah – aah – Angel_ …” Your voice, muffled, whined his name, gasping, doing your best to push back against his thrusts. He ran one of his lower hands down your stomach, sliding two of his fingers to your clit, where he could feel the pounding of his dick in your opening. The sensation of constant fucking made him moan, long and loud, and he quickly began swirling his fingers against your clit. You quivered and gasped and bucked beneath him. 

And then you began talking, your lips brushing his, “Oh, Angel, Angel, please, come inside me, please I want to feel you come, please, Angel, _a-aah_ , Angel, Angel, _Angel, oh fuck_ ,” You couldn’t seem to stop the flow of words falling from your gaping mouth, your voice muffled by his own groans.

His hips stuttered and lost their rhythm and you pushed back against him, wanting him to orgasm, needing to feel him shoot his release inside of you. You wiggled your hips desperately as he began to lose control of himself. He broke away from your mouth, breathless, before he latched onto your shoulder in a rough bite. You yelped at the feeling, the pain of his bite shooting straight to your clit that he was furiously rubbing between his thumb and forefinger now.

“ _Fuck_ , babe, ya feel so fucking _good_ ,” Angel groaned out, feeling his climax approaching quick. Oh god, hearing him lose control was even _sexier_. He quickly wrapped an arm around your shoulders and tugged you up with him so you were both kneeling on the bed, pressing himself flush against your back, hips continuing to thrust against you at a fast, frantic pace. 

Your cries were loud and constant now, feeling his harsh gasps against your neck as he pounded into you, his hand still doing quick work against your bundle of nerves, before your own climax hit you like a tidal wave. You gasped harshly, clenching and arching against him when you finally felt him cry out. 

Angel tensed, a low moan erupting from his throat, as you felt his cock pulse inside you. His arms tightened around you and his jaw locked into place over the tendons in your neck and you hissed. And then thick squirts of come began filling you up, coating your insides with his release and spilling out from around his cock.

You let loose a moan at the feeling, huffing and panting at the effects of your own orgasm and from feeling blissfully fucked. You struggled to catch your breath, your lungs burning from exertion. You felt him yank his fangs out of your throat and you whimpered slightly at the stinging sensation. 

“Oh, _shit_ ,” You wheezed and when you felt Angel finally release his arms from around you, you tipped forward onto your hands and knees. The demon tugged his softening dick from you and you gasped at the feeling of his seed flowing out and down your legs. Groaning long and loud, you flopped over on your side and rolled over to your back, hands over your eyes as you smiled. 

Peeking between your fingers, you caught glimpse of Angel as he straightened up and began fixing his appearance as it was before. He ran a quick hand through his hair and smoothed down the fluff on his chest, and soon it all looked as perfect as it had before your romp in the sheets. Angel caught your gaze and looked you over, eyes lidded, as he grinned at you. 

“So, what’d ya think, doll? _Did I rock your world?_ ” He cooed at you in a suggestive tone and you couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief. You sat up and ran a hand through your own hair, ignoring when more of his release oozed out of you. 

How do you even put that into words? Your world had been blown to smithereens. You no longer had a world. Your world was fucked up for any other guy that decided to try and fuck you. 

“That was everything I ever wanted and _more_.” You breathed with a grin and maybe it was the complete sincerity in your tone or the look on your face, but Angel paused for a long moment. He blinked at you and tilted his head a bit as he took in your expression. 

You peered up at him silently and scooted to the edge of the bed, closer to him. You stood and stepped up to him slowly. You reached up and gestured with your hands for him to bend over, and he did so before you wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and tugged him into a soft kiss. You hummed against his mouth and Angel kissed you back for a few seconds, lazily dragging his tongue across your teeth before he pulled away just enough to look at you. 

You took in a deep breath and smiled. “Thank you, Angel, that was _definitely_ worth selling my soul for.” 

Angel huffed out a laugh. “Oh, don’t thank me yet, sweetheart.” He straightened up and smirked down at you. He crossed one set of arms, the other placing hands on his bare waist. 

You tried to focus on his words and not the fact he was still standing naked in front of you. He held up a hand and rubbed his thumb and index finger together. “There’s still the matter of my fee.” 

You blinked up at him. “Oh. I thought we had a deal? You have my soul?” Angel’s smirk merely widened, and he bent slightly at the waist to poke you in the chest, right between your breasts. 

“Babe, I don’t think we even _covered_ the whole night, let alone that single fuck yet.” Your eyes widened.

“Oh, _fuck_ me.” Angel Dust pressed in closer to you, the tip of his smile almost touching your nose. 

“Oh, _fuck you_ is right.” The demon murmured, his teeth glinting dangerously in the light from the moon, and you swallowed thickly, a shiver crawling down your spine. You would never get used to that voice. 

“We’re not even close to being done, doll.”

Oh, _hell_ yes.


	2. fucked six ways to sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to start, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's read, commented, gave kudos, and bookmarked this story! it means the absolute world to me and i couldn't be happier if i tried. T^T so with a few of you asking about a second chapter, or just more content in general, i would like to present a continuation to this fuck-fest of mine. i had a brief idea of where to take this for the second chapter but it kind of... ran away from me by the end of it? i got carried away and i think i just went with what i wanted to see happen with my version of reader and angel dust.
> 
> but REGARDLESS, i hope everyone enjoys this as much as the first part!

It was odd how quickly things changed.

Ever since that night where the infamous Angel Dust fucked you hard enough into your mattress that it left the frame of your bed at a crooked angle, the demon left you alive despite your deal. 

You’d had every assumption that he would kill you the _minute_ he was done with you and you were prepared for that. 

Hell, you had originally banked on it. 

He still has ownership of your soul, granted, and that lump of cash you’d offered him that he had snapped out of existence, but he seems to have taken on a sort of open tab with you, and not even discussed any sort of future payment. 

You had wondered briefly in-between the nights of fucking him just how much money you were racking up, but you never got to ask.

When he left you that first morning, panting and slumped in a boneless and barely-conscious heap on top of your covers, he merely slid his hand to your chin to lift your face up and kissed your trembling lips with a heat that left you _wanting_ and _shivering_.

“See you soon, toots.” The effeminate demon murmured against your mouth and then he was gone just as the darkness dragged you under.

Turns out, _soon_ was not as far off as you had first anticipated. 

You had planned, promised yourself even, that you would wait at least a week before you called out to him again. Angel Dust was a popular adult film star, you were sure he had other things to do than wait for you to call him for sex. 

But on the other hand... he’d left you sore in all the best ways and despite your raging sex drive, even you needed time to recover. You also hadn’t wanted to seem desperate.

Well… _more_ desperate than you already were. 

But despite all your planning and hours spent craving his touch, and even time spent arguing with yourself to just give in and call out his name, that addictive demon had returned the next night, startling a shriek out of you after you had walked into your room in nothing but a towel. 

Apparently, to use the spell you had put in place on your bedroom floor, one did not need to be standing in front of the sigil to summon the sinner whose name you had been moaning in the shower moments prior, wishing for his cock instead of your fingers.

The sinner-in-question had only smirked at you knowingly, casually propped up against the wall on your bed with two arms behind his head and two stretched out along his long, long legs waiting for you, his dark eyes trailing over your damp body. The heat alone in his gaze sent shivers through you and you already felt faint and way too warm. 

He only had to raise a hand and crook a finger for you to drop the towel and meet him on the bed. Pressing against him, sliding your hands through his fur, was quickly becoming an all too familiar sensation despite only having slept with him for the first time the night before. 

In no time at all, Angel Dust had you pinned beneath him, moaning his name for hours.

You were aching everywhere but oh so _satisfied_. He left you that morning, as the sunshine streamed through your window, limply strewn across your blankets with a kiss to his fingertips and a cheeky wave as he departed.

Nearly a month goes by that saw numerous nights spent with his cock buried inside you before you realized you’d unintentionally set up some sort of routine with the infamous porn star. 

It became something of a habit to summon him when you stepped foot into your room, hoping he would show up as he always did, and fuck you so many times you would have imprints of his fingers on your ass for days. He never had to, but he always showed up, even if you sometimes had to say his name more than once.

Sometimes he was disheveled when he poofed into the space of your room, fur and clothes rumpled, dick already hard beneath his skirt, and you had to wonder if you’d interrupted a fuck session with another demon before he immediately pulls you to him, his fierce eyes almost daring you to protest. 

Those were the nights, you’d learned, that he was needing extra release.

Other times, when he appeared after you barely finished speaking his name, he would be in a foul mood from something or other (he never would tell you), glaring sourly at you with clenched fists and tense shoulders. You would try and placate him, not entirely sure how aside from suggesting a rain check or offering to rub his back, but he would ignore your stammering words and he would throw you to the bed to fuck and bruise you in all the right ways.

You always felt so _pleased_ when he would leave those nights with a smile on his face and a certain brightness in his eyes.

Fast forward to now, as you stumbled into your apartment after a long shift that evening and kicked off your shoes, you entered your bedroom only to find the very demon who you’ve had several wet dreams about since your last encounter casually thumbing through the clothes hanging in your closet.

Your stomach fluttered at the sight of him and the goosebumps crawling along your arms and legs had nothing to do with fear. 

The sun hadn’t fully set yet and was streaming light through your hastily closed blinds in your window, highlighting the demon in your room with a certain ethereal glow. The soft white and pink of his fur was bright, and the slim build of his body was emphasized by the soft light dancing off of him. 

You paused in the doorway, swallowed thickly, fingers curling a strand of hair behind your ear, and stared.

“Um.” Your throat felt dry. He was too beautiful. It wasn’t _fair_.

“ _Ugh_ , about time, doll.” Angel barely twitched at the sound of your voice, using his elbow to knock the closet door shut behind him and turning to face you. “Anyone ever tell ya that ya work too much?” 

You couldn’t decipher the smile on his face or the glint in his eyes, but when he approached you in long strides, you tilted your head in confusion. You hadn’t summoned him, at least to your knowledge, yet here he was. Was he able to come and go as he pleased this whole time?

As the demon in possession of your soul, he owned you. Perhaps that meant he could use the sigil as a two-way portal to the one he had ownership over? He had a power over you in more ways than one, you were quick to admit. Even thinking about it had your temperature rising.

But you weren’t about to tell _him_ that.

“What, uh – what are you doing here?” You sputtered to him, not sure if he would even answer you. Angel never did much talking when he was too busy making you make other noises.

The second he was close to you, he lifted two of his hands to your jaw and tilted your face up to lock your lips with his roughly. You had mentioned once, offhandedly before he left one morning, that you really enjoyed kissing him. Angel apparently had taken that little request under consideration and had then made a point to kiss you more often, a detail you were very appreciative of.

You gasped the second his mouth connected with yours and your fingers shot to his wrists as he backed you up and crowded you against your bedroom door. His tongue invaded your mouth and you whimpered against him, feeling your knees trembling beneath you.

You swallowed and turned your face a bit to the side, your mouths disconnecting with a wet smack as you breathed heavily. His lips mouthed along your jaw, fingers digging sharply into your neck.

“A – Angel, what –“

“Do me a favor, babe, and stop _talking_.” The demon cut off your words by grabbing your chin with one of his hands not currently undoing your jeans and sealing your mouths together once more. 

You shuddered on an exhale, your body instinctively leaning into his touches. There wasn’t anything you could do or would want to do, at this point.

You could feel the stirrings of arousal deep inside of you, the wet slick already appearing between your thighs, and you couldn’t _not_ whine and pull closer to him. 

It wasn’t like you hadn’t been thinking about him all day while you were at work. Daydreaming about calling him and letting him take advantage of you in front of your coworkers was a frequent fantasy of yours lately.

So was waiting for a chance to call him back to your room so he could do _exactly_ what he was doing now.

Angel Dust was always on your mind. His warmth was intoxicating, and it wasn’t fair you were already so addicted to the way he made you feel. Your muscles had barely begun to recover from the last time he fucked you, twisted up in your blankets, but you weren’t about to complain. You were only curious about how he was able to get to you without calling him.

You sold your soul for his right to fuck you whenever he wanted, after all, and it gave you a weird sense of exhilaration at the idea that _you_ belonged to _him_. Despite not being male, or _dead_ , you felt a bit of pride that he still returned to you each time. You wanted to believe you were doing _something_ right.

You quickly got to work with the buttons on his jacket and pulled the lapels open to run your fingers through the silky fur on his stomach and chest. Angel gave an approving purr in response and his lower set of hands yanked your jeans, along with your underwear, down your thighs. You quickly kicked them off and rid yourself of your shirt and bra as well. 

You pressed yourself close to him again and wound your arms around his slim waist, the feel of his fur on your skin was mesmerizing. You paused briefly.

“Angel, what about your –“

Sneering at the sound of your voice, Angel’s lower set of hands slid around your backside, inadvertently pressing you further into him, and dipped in between your thighs, skilled digits quickly finding your clit and your slick opening. You gasped and arched your back, your legs parting in response with a low purr echoing from your throat. 

You clung to his waist and buried your face in his chest fluff with a deep inhale as he finger-fucked you, his hands knowing exactly where to rub and where to thrust to send stars to your eyes and have you quivering against him.

Your nails scraped sharply against his sides and the sensation made a tremor roll through his frame. His top set of hands got to work, fingers pinching and pulling already perked nipples. Angel lowered his head enough that he was right beside your ear and you could feel his warm breath fanning across your neck.

“Ya talk too much, sweetheart.” He growled in your ear and a shudder racked your body, your breath hitching in your throat. Angel bit his lip, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, as he looked you up and down, shoving his fingers and bending them sharply inside of you and causing you to warble out a twisted version of his name. “Oh, _baby,_ look at ya. Already a mess and I’m just gettin’ started with ya.”

A whimper left your breathless lips and you canted your hips back to his probing fingers.

“ _Ahn – Angel_ …”

You quickly slipped your hands beneath his open jacket, dragging your fingernails through the fur on his back. It was completely unfair just how soft he really was, and it drove you crazy. You inhaled deeply at his scent again and the sinner thrust two of his fingers roughly inside of you, causing you to exhale a deep, guttural moan. 

You fought to catch your breath and your focus immediately zeroed in on something stiff poking you in the abdomen. Your fingers quickly sought out his erection, hands desperate as you fumbled with the front of his skirt.

“Angel, I need you inside me, _please_ –“

Angel’s smirk widened as he watched your shaking hands.

He couldn’t explain it, why he kept coming back when you summoned him. He had thought about ignoring you that second night since he had no reason to return to you for sex. But when you had called to him through a breathless moan, likely not even knowing he could hear you, he showed up just to see what the fuck was up. He luckily hadn’t been in the middle of a shoot at the studio or even with a client and was able to take his leave from the hotel quietly at your beckoning.

Angel Dust owned your soul; he could cash in any time he wanted. He was just having too much fun making you lose your mind over him. Or _under_ him, to be more accurate.

No one in the Hotel knew of his nightly little human fuck and he was bound to keep it that way. Not that he was ashamed or even protective of you – no doubt Alastor would be curious why Angel Dust was hiding you from the rest of the Hazbin Hotel patrons, and Charlie, in the first place – but he simply didn’t owe it to any of them to tell them every single escapade he had. Especially since when he left and returned, it was always to his bedroom at the Hotel. 

No one really knew he was even gone.

It was just _sex_. Sometimes rough, intense, and so very good, but just sex. It was his job, he was _damn_ good at it, and it was his business if he told anyone or not. Soul dealing was a part of that business as well, he liked to think.

There weren’t many humans who’d summoned him for anything other than silly, little favors. Like, say, kids at a carnival needing to win a toy, or an angry teen wanting revenge against her ex. It was almost boring to poof in front of a human and to be able to guess what they wanted from him after a quick look around and taking in their expressions. None of them really knew who he was back in Hell, having only read his name from the bottom of a summoning circle. 

That’s why he was so surprised when a different one, _you_ of all people, summoned him, knew _exactly_ who he was, and wanted him for it.

A good fuck, a _great_ fuck if he was being honest.

For you to sell your soul willingly, give him _twenty thousand dollars_ (he’d counted it all when he got back to his room after the second time, he was intrigued to see just how much you valued a night with him and was _impressed_ by the sheer amount) just to sleep with him, now _that_ was interesting. He would typically charge that for _way_ more than what you had asked for. 

Maybe it was curiosity that had him answering your calls after that, just to see how long you could keep up with him. Maybe it was the fact you took everything he gave you. 

It didn't matter if he was rough, or clingy, or if he just wanted to _fuck._ You didn't care if he wanted just to lose his sense of self without the worry of cameras watching his every move, or trying to please some greasy stranger in the back-alley of a club. 

You took everything and gave back _more._

And as long as he made appearances every so often for the little Princess, he was sure it was fine if he slipped out every now and then in-between his shoots with Val and the clients he was required to fuck in shady motel rooms.

But for some reason, he kept you alive. His dirty little _secret_. 

He’d taken one look at your vulnerable state and knew he was within his rights take your soul right then that first night. It had been in the agreement in the first place. You had said he could do whatever he wanted (you were so _desperate_ for him to agree), and he had had every intention of doing so. 

But instead, he found himself leaving without your soul because... 

_Why?_

He couldn’t even justify why he was there tonight. There was just something about the way you submitted to him almost instantly each time; the minute he touched you, looked at you, or even _spoke_ to you. It was _intoxicating_. 

The idea that you were so _weak_ to him, so aroused by him, that it made him feel so much more in control than he ever did back in Hell, with Val, or any of his other clients.

 _Ah_... So that was it. That was the difference. _He_ was the one in control here, instead of playing a submissive role.

Angel Dust was broken from his scattered thoughts and dawning realizations when your hand slipped beneath his skirt and wrapped quivering fingers around his member. A wanton moan wobbled out of your throat when you came into contact with his erection and nearly buckled as his thumb began rubbing a hard circle on your clit.

He began panting when a shudder ran through your frame and he gave a quick thrust into your palm. He barely slowed his finger-fucking but he took the top set of his hands off your breasts and shoved his skirt down his legs so he could watch your hand gliding effortlessly over his dick.

The sinner took the opportunity to shove you further against the door behind you with a growl in his throat, leaning down and licking a strip from your collarbone to the edge of your jaw. You let loose a whimper and bared your neck to him, your dark eyes peering up at him, begging him. He got the message, loud and clear.

 _Bite me_.

Well, he couldn’t say no to _that_.

Opening his mouth, he sank his teeth in the juncture of your neck and shoulder, delighting when your body shook against him, and your hand stilled and tightened against his erection. High pitched hums and moans left your throat and your walls tightened against his fingers. 

Your back bowed against the door, lining up to his from hips to chest, when your peak hit and he continued to force his fingers against your opening until your body slumped, boneless between him and your door.

Withdrawing his hands, he watched your eyes follow his fingers until they were prodding at your lips for entry. He slid his wet digits into your mouth and snickered at you when your face lit up in a bright blush.

“That’s a _good_ girl, sweetheart.” His voice was low, gravelly when he spoke. A full-body tremor racked your body at the praise, and you sank even further against the door with a whine as he watched you, his pink eyes focusing on your shuddering abdomen and shaking thighs. You swallowed thickly, swirling your tongue along his digits, and your own hand resumed pumping along his shaft.

Letting loose a light moan of his own, he pressed his finger against your tongue until you opened your mouth to him. He was quick to replace his hand with his own tongue, swirling the appendage along your teeth and the walls of your mouth. You were eager to keep up with him but any time his tongue danced along yours, you felt your knees quaking and stomach fluttering.

When he pulled back, close enough you could still taste his breath on your lips, you sucked in a deep breath. “Angel, _please_ , can you –“

The demon seemed determined to keep you from speaking.

As soon as his name passed your lips, he was sliding his bottom set of hands beneath your bare thighs and lifting you with ease. You squealed in surprise and quickly threw your arms around his shoulders, and he guided your legs to lock around his hips. You heaved out a breath and when you glanced up at him, he was peering at you through squinted, mix-matched pink eyes, brows furrowed, and his mouth stretched wide in a leer.

You said nothing, wondering what on earth was going through his head when he adjusted you against him and then you felt the tip of his erection pressing hard against you.

You gasped and a wordless noise escaped you and your hands found purchase in the fur on the back of his head. Instead of outright fucking you, he simply waited, pressing you flat against the door, his dick pressing hard enough against your opening you nearly wanted to start crying. Each time he shifted, it caused ripples of pleasure to shoot through your spine and you felt yourself tingling. 

You focused your eyes on his and finally noticed the challenge in his gaze. Did he want you to beg? Did he want you to take over? Was he wanting you to kiss him first?

Color you curious and cautious.

Bringing your head closer and shifting your palms to his shoulders to angle yourself to his height, you pressed a kiss to his jaw, lingering with a hum. Angel’s eyes squinted further but when he sneered, lips spreading wide to show his single golden tooth, it only strengthened your resolve. When he didn’t stop you and merely took in a deep breath, you pressed another kiss to his throat with a nip of your teeth, wishing you could feel his skin on your lips. 

Sliding your mouth back up his neck to his chin, you placed a heated kiss against his mouth at the same time you let your hands slide down into the fluff on his chest and tangled your fingers up in the strands tightly, moaning softly when his hands tightened minutely against your thighs and his breath caught in his throat.

Running your fingers through his chest, you slowly inched your fingers up his shoulders, to his neck, and up into the fur on his head while you panted gently against his lips. Licking your way into his mouth, you tasted your blood on his tongue and whined eagerly. You writhed against him, rocking your hips into his, and nearly smiled when he exhaled shakily, the tightening of his hands the only thing you noticed.

“You’re playin’ a _dangerous_ game, doll.” Angel ground out through grit teeth. Using one of his arms not supporting you, he slipped a hand between the tight space of your bodies and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He was quick to find your opening and even quicker to jerk his hips forward and thrust into you.

“ _Aah!_ Then _fuck me_ , Angel!“ You cried out, your legs clutching close around him. Oh, how he liked hearing his name come out of your mouth. Angel grinned, his lips spreading wide, as he took in the desperation on your face. He shoved you back forcefully against the door, the resounding bang deafening and the choked yelp that escaped you even louder, but he didn’t care.

He wanted to watch you come undone again. He wanted to feel you lose control, he wanted to dominate you, he wanted to feel like he _owned you._ Angel rarely had the opportunity to play a dominant role and he wanted nothing more than to take it right now. He held still inside of you, his many hands holding you securely in place, and leaned forward so that he could feel your winded gasps on his face. Your wide eyes never strayed from his and you gulped when he got close.

“The only thing I want to hear from ya right now,” Angel hissed into your face, eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint in his eyes, “is ya _screaming my name_.”

Before you could even decipher the truckload of emotions _that_ caused, Angel began thrusting, hard and fast. You let loose a shriek, the sound petering off into seemingly endless moans and soft, whimpering sobs.

You could only hold onto him as he rode you, each push of his hips against yours causing a loud and echoing thud as he fucked you mercilessly against the door. You could feel the door bearing almost painfully into your back, the press of his hands rough against your thighs and waist as he held you up, and the answering erotic moans he gave with each frantic noise that escaped you.

The only thought that filtered through your mind was you have never been more thankful that you lived alone. Your neighbors were a different story. 

His unoccupied hands got to work, one reaching up and grabbing a fistful of your hair, yanking your head back and baring your throat to him, and the second reaching between you and working his thumb hard against your clit. You opened your mouth, his name on your tongue when his lips latched onto yours. Your moan was muffled but loud as his fangs bit into your mouth, his hands felt like they were _everywhere_ , and his cock hitting that delicious spot inside of you, causing you to shudder against him.

“Ya feel so _good_ , babe,” Angel murmured to you huskily and you swear your brain short-circuited.

The sinner slid his mouth from yours and bit into the hollow of your throat, the sight of your exposed skin almost unraveling him. He had you against the door, relying entirely on his strength to keep you up, and had you completely and utterly defenseless. That alone shouldn’t have been so erotic to him, but it was. The effeminate demon sucked several places along your neck, bruising your skin with his teeth before he opened his mouth and sank his fangs in the tendons along your throat.

Your mouth hung open with a shriek at the stinging pain and the pleasure that shot straight to your clit, making it throb that much more with his strokes. Blood leaked into his mouth and onto his tongue and a sinful, erotic moan echoed from him at the taste. His thrusts grew harder, driving his shaft deeper inside you, and you opened your legs wider, desperately trying to pull him further into you.

“ _Ah – ah, Ang – Angel_ –“

Sharp teeth still inside of your throat, it didn’t take you much longer for your orgasm to hit you a second time, striking along your nerves like a spark of electricity. You cried out and your body stiffened up, muscles locking in place as you shuddered through another powerful climax.

Angel barely slowed down enough to give you a second to catch your breath before he yanked his erection out of your throbbing walls, dropped you along the length of his body until your feet hit the floor, and spun you in place. You yelped but as soon as his hand latched onto the back of your neck and pushed you until you were bent over in front of him, you understood.

Placing your hands and the side of your cheek against the door, you allowed him to bend you at the waist and move your hips back into place before he sunk back inside of your sensitive opening. Renewing his previous pace, he fucked you vehemently against the door, the wood knocking against your cheek with each rough thrust.

Angel bent enough so he could wrap his lower set of arms around your waist and kept a firm hand on the back of your neck. The force that he was using was making you create the loveliest sounds and he watched as you curved your back more, baring your ass to him. 

It was like he’d flipped a switch inside you. The faster and harder he went, the louder you became. It helped that you had just had two orgasms in a row and were extremely sensitive. The new angle had his erection curving just right against that perfect spot inside of you, your opening constricting each time he pulled out just to keep him inside.

His name and other unidentifiable noises escaped your lips and he couldn’t help but grin. He knew you had to be close again. He thrust hard against you, enough that you wailed on a whine, and kept still for a moment to catch his breath.

He wondered just how many orgasms he could force out of you tonight before you collapsed in exhaustion? He would just have to find out. 

After the day he’d had with an angry Valentino, a shoot gone wrong at the studio with his damn boring-ass partner not fucking him glamorously enough for the cameras so they’d had to do numerous retakes, and several bad clients who only cared about getting themselves off, he had an incredibly lengthy reason to want to lose himself in you right now. 

And what better way than to unleash his pent-up frustrations of his unsatisfying sexual encounters on his very own little _pet?_ The very soul he _owned?_ The thought caused a very pleased smile to cross his face. Maybe he was a bit possessive. Maybe it was about more than just being in control.

Leaning up a bit, Angel pressed his mouth to the shell of your ear, and spoke to you over your panting moans, “How close are ya, sweetheart?”

Your walls fluttered, your pulse thundering around his erection, and your legs were shaking with the strain of holding yourself up. At the sound of his voice, you babbled, “ _Angel,_ your cock feels so good, I’m _so close,_ Angel, please let me come, _please_ come with me –“

“ _Ah-ah_ , doll, don’t be in such a rush, we’ve got all night.” Angel whispered, his breath fanning over your neck, causing a full-body shiver to rack through you with a whimper. 

You jolted when he slipped a hand down to begin rubbing two of his fingers against your clit and a choked moan shuddered out of you. Your legs nearly buckled and he tightened his arms around your waist to hold you up. He reached up and brushed your tangled hair aside, nuzzling the side of his face against the back of your neck. “Don’t forget our deal, toots. I _own you_.”

Your thoughts ran away from you at his possessive words and you nearly sobbed. You _wanted_ to belong to him. You _wanted_ him to use you, to be owned by him, you _wanted so bad_. “Yours, Angel, I’m _yours_ , please fuck me, I belong to you – _Ahn – Angel –“_

The demon growled at your whimpering tone, shifting into a deep, guttural sound at your words, and you gasped when Angel brought his hips back and forced them against you so hard, you saw stars again. You let out a cry that fell into a long, drawn-out moan when he began a steady thrusting against you. The deep push and pull of his cock inside of you was almost agonizing with how pleasurably slow it was.

But you loved it. You loved it so _much._

His fingers never let up pressure on your hooded clit and you slid one of your hands from scratching helplessly at the door to seeking out one of his arms folded around your hips. Your digits found his clenched fist and you slipped them across his palm and surprisingly his fingers opened to allow yours to thread through his. You lifted your other hand and brought it over your shoulder, spearing your fingers into the fur on his head and gripping firmly with a breathless whine.

Angel moaned against your shoulder when your grip tightened, his face pressing hard to your skin, as his thrusts became sloppy and rough.

You breathed heavily against the door, your mind foggy and your body seeming to work on autopilot as it sought after your pleasure. Your hips bucked against his own and each moan he let out, you answered with a sharp cry of your own. You could feel his erection twitching inside you, growing hotter with each pass of your walls. You could feel your orgasm quickly approaching, with his erratic thrusts and sloppy fingers rubbing figure-eights into your clit.

You knew you couldn’t last much longer but you _needed_ to finish when he did.

Panting, you began to tighten your walls around his cock purposely and could feel him beginning to shudder against your back, his breaths coming in quicker on your skin and stuttering in his chest. Angel's fingers were clutching firmly at every part of you he had a hold of and his arms were constricting further around your waist.

This had to be your favorite part. Not that the whole experience with Angel Dust wasn’t beyond erotic and sexy and _hot as fuck_ but hearing and feeling the infamous porn star lose control gave you all sorts of emotions. 

It was addicting. It was _overpowering_. The fact he could kill you and probably should kill you at this point really drove home the forbidden aspect of this whole deal you had going on with Angel. It seemed he was getting something out of your arrangement too if him coming back and fucking you six-ways to Sunday was any consolation.

He _had_ to be. The fact that he was there tonight without having been summoned was pretty damning evidence.

You wondered if there were other sinners who used him like he was using you. He was a porn star, after all, it was his job to fuck others for money. You wondered what his life was like back in Hell, where he went when he was done with you, who he confided in – if he had anyone. You wondered if you were his escape.

You wondered and you _ached_ to know more. You felt like you were drowning in this gorgeous sinner and you knew you were fucked, and not even in the way he was fucking you right now. This wasn’t supposed to turn into an array of numerous one-night stands, this had initially started as a one and done kind of deal and that’s what you had been counting on. 

But when he didn't kill you and kept returning when you called to pin you to your mattress, it really did send a girl the wrong signals.

Angel Dust abruptly slammed his hips against yours, stilling, his breath faltering in his chest, as his cock twitched and unleashed his come inside of your aching walls. The sudden molten heat of his seed entering you caused you to tip over the edge as well, bringing you to such an intense orgasm that you swore your soul left your body for a second. You were vaguely aware of a stinging pain in your shoulder and realized he’d marked you again at the peak of his climax, and you felt nothing but a pleasant warmth.

Thin arms shook around you and his breath fanned across your neck as he was brought down from his high. You clenched your fluttering opening around him and felt a shiver race through his frame, but he only let out a soft moan at the feeling.

When he yanked his fangs from your wound and licked the blood left behind, you hummed, long and loud, content to wait until he was ready. You slipped your hand from his and gently stroked your fingers along the back of his hand before you realized you still had a tight grip on his hair tuft and quickly released the soft fur.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Angel hissed out against your shoulder, pressing his forehead to your skin, the fluff on his head tickling your neck, and you hummed to him again. He had yet to remove himself from you, but you weren’t about to complain. His dick had completely softened, and his breathing had returned to normal, and yet he remained close to you. 

You hoped it was because he just needed that proximity, that comfort. You didn’t want to deny him that, even though you were really wanting to collapse on your knees.

It was several minutes later when he finally spoke in a low murmur. “I should'a killed ya that first night.”

That… wasn’t what you were expecting him to say. 

Working your tongue in your mouth for a few seconds, wondering if he was wanting you to say anything at all, but deciding to anyway. “Why is that?” You whispered.

You couldn’t see his face from where he was hiding it against your shoulder, and you yearned to see the expression on his face. He was silent for another moment before he lifted his head. Angel’s eyes were narrowed on your face, and you couldn’t help but stare at him in awe when you saw the slight pink of his cheeks. His hips moved as he shifted and you gasped softly at the sensation, the movement sending tingles up your spine.

Angel tightened his arms around your waist, and his upper set of arms wrapped around your shoulders, and he lifted you off the floor and carried you the short distance to your bed. He lowered you to your covers and followed after you, still connected to you at the hips, nestling behind you as the big spoon of a cuddle. Your eyes were huge, and you tried not to draw attention to what had just happened.

Angel Dust was _cuddling_ you! For the first time since this whole thing started, he was willingly _spooning_ you in your bed. His dick still inside you, granted, but it was a small victory! Oh, my god, he was so soft and _comfortable_. 

A small, excited smile crossed your face and you hesitantly raised your hands to lay them on his arms across your collarbone, nestling back against him. He had placed his chin on top of your head and seemed deep in thought so you opted to lay as still as you could. Angel heaved a sigh that ended in a growl.

“If I had, I wouldn’t'a gotten –“ He broke off with a frown and you held your breath, afraid if you moved an inch it would break whatever spell had fallen over him. 

It didn’t help. 

With a snarl, Angel jerked his hips back and his dick slipped out of you with a wet sound before his hands were pressing your shoulders into the mattress, hovering over you, caging you in.

“Ya fucking _bitch_! This wasn't supposed to be a thing! Ya were just some _stupid_ broad that didn’t have any _idea_ what ya were doing! I should have taken your soul and gone back t’ Hell after that first time because _fuck_ all this! But for some _fuckin'_ reason, I kept comin’ back! I’m fucking _gay_ , do ya understand?! I like _dick_ , I like having a dick in my _ass_! I fuck _dozens_ of guys a week, and that’s not even _countin’_ the johns that I get after hours!" Angel barely paused in the face of your surprise, his voice loud and shaking.

"Ya shouldn’t have even _mattered_ at the end of th’ night! I didn't _wanna_ like fucking ya! I wasn't supposed to like watching ya come undone under me! I didn’t want to keep comin’ back but I got so damn hooked on ya because I feel like I _fuckin’ matter_ when I fuck ya so _fuck you!_ ” 

“You…” Your voice quivered in the aftermath of his words and your eyes were wide. Angel’s eyes were so bright in his anger, his teeth bared and inches from your own, and his nails digging deep grooves into your already bloodied shoulders, but you didn’t care about any of that. A single breath left your parted lips and you swallowed thickly. Your eyes started to sting with the threat of tears. There was no way he said he was addicted to you. _No way._

Your eyes roamed his face, hope and _want_ on your own. “Angel, do you really mean that?”

The sinner took in your expression, his chest heaving from his outburst before he exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. The anger seemed to drain out of him and his head slumped over until it rested on your collarbone. After a beat, you were quick to raise your arms and encircle them around his soft shoulders, rubbing the pads of your fingers along his spine. Angel pressed further into you with another sigh and you smiled.

“Angel, I don’t know if you know this, but you’re hot as _fuck_.” You admitted bluntly and your smile morphed into a grin when he snorted. Of course he knew. His job required him to be. You slid your hand along the fur on his back, “And I don't know what the fuck you use but you _always_ smell so _fucking_ amazing, it drives me crazy; you have the sexiest voice I’ve ever heard, and you can easily turn me on with just a _damn smirk_.”

Angel Dust raised his head at this, the same _damn smirk_ on his lips, and you huffed, choking a bit. A blush burned at your cheeks when you caught his eye, aware that the both of you were still naked and that he was laying flush against you. Your eyes roamed his face, taking in the slight dimples on his cheeks and the glowing pink freckles below his eyes.

“You have the most beautiful smile, and it might just be a demon thing but you are _so strong holy shit_ and that’s, like, _really sexy_ , and you are insanely, unfairly good at sex which makes sense since it’s your job,” you continued and squeaked when he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaning further into your face. You took in a deep breath and carefully reached up to stroke your fingers against the soft fur of his cheek, smiling when he pressed into your hand.

“And… And I’m addicted to how you make me feel. I love that you can make me fall apart. I love that I matter to you, even if I am a dumb girl and you’re _gay_. I love that you like fucking me because I _love_ being fucked _by_ you. I love your kisses, the way you _bite_ and mark me, and I _love_ how you get rough right before you come. Angel, I love it every time you’re here. You’re just… _amazing._ ” You spoke with a hushed breath, barely daring to breathe because you were essentially _baring your soul_ to him, when Angel’s mouth fell open a bit at your confessions.

“Holy _fuck_ , ya can’t –“ Angel Dust broke off, biting his lip, as he stared at you with wide eyes. His face grew a light pink hue and you wanted to _die_. “Ya can’t just _say_ shit like that and... I'm _not_ … Why would you...“ He was quiet for a moment, his brow furrowed and eyes cutting away before he groaned loudly, his head thrown back.

"Fuckin' - _FUCK_ it!" He was quick to pounce on you, his mouth catching yours in a feverish kiss and you gasped. He forced his tongue between your lips and his grip tightened on your shoulders before he slid them up and placed them against both sides of your jaw and his lower set of hands dropped down your sides until he could sink his nails into your hips. You hissed and arched your back, moaning softly in the back of your throat. 

He mouthed along your cheek, breathing heavily, and whispered, “Damn you, ya fuckin’ addictive _bitch_.”

You breathed out, your heart hammering loudly and you were sure he could feel it, and you caressed the back of his neck gently. “I would say I was sorry, but…” Your words caught in your throat when he nipped at the corner of your jaw before he hovered over your ear, his hands still grasping your face, a smirk on his own.

“Shut the fuck up.” And with that, Angel ducked his head and bit hard into the side of your neck, adding even more bruises and bites to the growing collection already littering your skin.

You exhaled shakily, your hands clenching tightly into the fur on his back with a slow, drawn-out whine. You leaned your head back, giving him even more access, and shifted your legs so that you could open your thighs, letting him fall between the gap you created. He paused in marking your neck at your movement, his gaze catching yours for a moment before his grin widened considerably. 

Quickly scooting back, he slid down your body with a snicker at your widening, shocked eyes. Slipping a hand beneath each of your thighs, he lifted them up and placed them over his thin shoulders.

When you opened your mouth, he shot a glare at you. “Say one more fuckin' thing, I _dare_ ya, and I’ll leave ya fuckin' blue-balled.”

Your mouth closed with a click and he beamed up at you from between your legs when your cheeks darkened further. He immediately bent his head and slid his tongue from the bottom of your opening to the top where your hooded clit shuddered at the sensation. Throwing your head back with a gasp, you arched against him, your hips stuttering, your lungs not even feeling like they were getting enough air.

Angel put his hands to work, slipping four of his fingers into your quivering opening, sliding two more to your puckered asshole and shoving them inside, before locking his lips around your throbbing clit, using his tongue to flick against it in beat with his fingers. He heard a muffled yelp from you and when he glanced up, he had to chuckle. You had thrown both hands over your mouth, panting heavily, eyes wide and locked onto his fingers, breathy moans tearing themselves from your throat.

“ _Fuck_ , fuck, Angel, what the _fuck_ , holy –“ You broke off when the demon added another finger to your ass and you clenched up at the delicious burn, your stomach fluttering, and gasped out. “ _Ah, ah – aahhh_ , Angel, oh fuck –“

“Come on, babe,” Angel murmured against your pussy. You could feel his pleased smile against your skin, and he barely slowed down. “Ya really think I won’t fuck ya in the ass?” He nearly choked on a giggle at the surprise on your face and the flush in your cheeks and languidly began swirling the tip of his tongue around your clit. “It’s my _specialty_ , doll, remember?”

“Oh _fuck_ … You’re so _fucking_ hot…” You whined and your hips started up a steady rocking motion against him, wishing you weren’t getting as turned on as much as you were by this single demon, or by the fact it was hot as fuck to have him finger-fucking your vagina and your ass at the same time while his tongue worked delicious circles against your clit.

You could feel your orgasm fast approaching you again and you almost wanted to tell him to slow down so you could make this last, but at the same time, you knew he wasn’t finished yet.

“ _Angel_ …” You panted and rocked your hips again, his lips following the motion, and when he glanced up at you once more, he seemed to understand what you needed and his fingers sped up. You nearly screamed when his mouth created a suction over your clithead, his fingers fucking you fast in your vulva, and deep in your puckered asshole. A pleasant flick from his tongue caused your climax to boil over, your back arching in a hard bow off the mattress, a sharp cry of Angel’s name escaping your mouth.

“That’s good, babe.” Angel chuckled and withdrew his hands when you could only pant, your chest heaving, and mouth open, as you stared at him, your eyes glossed. “How was _that_ , eh? That’s the normal standard in my line of work, y’know. For the johns, I mean.” He sat up and with a careless shrug, he swiftly wiped his fingers off on your blankets before you suddenly scrambled onto your knees before him, swinging your legs around his hips, and then he had a lapful of _you_. He blinked at you in surprise.

“Let me do something for you, Angel. Please.” You pleaded softly, your fingers digging into his shoulders. “Let me suck your dick, let me do _something_ , please.” Angel’s eyebrows raised. You bit your lip and fiddled with your hands. “If you’ll let me, I want to fuck you. I want to make you feel good too.” 

If possible, the demon’s eyebrows stretched further up his forehead. You don’t think you’d ever seen quite an expression on his face before and it almost made you want to smile. He looked so caught off guard. His mouth twitched slightly as he stared at you.

“Fuck me _how_?” Angel was curious. Did you have _toys_ and why was he just finding out about this? Were you going to finger-fuck him the same way he did you? Did you want to eat his ass? The possibilities were endless.

Typically, guys just rammed into him from behind, forcing his face into whatever plush pillows were on set at the time, without a real care if he climaxed or not as long as he looked good on camera. Even the clients that were halfway decent never really went down on him too often. The random johns that paid for him simply wanted the ability to say they’d _had_ the great Angel Dust.

When your face reddened at his inquiry, he couldn’t help but smirk and squint his eyes at you. You squirmed on his lap and twisted your fingers through the fur on his chest. “Um, I’ll do whatever you like. Whatever you want.”

There it was again. Whatever _he_ wanted. Whatever _he_ liked. He wasn’t sure he should get used to hearing that, it could cause him problems if he started expecting that back in Hell with Valentino, or even with the customers he saw regularly. Every one of them had a routine and were determined to stick to it whether the porn star liked it or not. 

Still, if he learned anything from the numerous nights he’s spent with you so far, he knew when you said something, you _meant_ it.

“Whatever I want, ey? Those are some nice words, toots. A fella could get used to hearin' that.” Angel murmured and reached up to dig his nails in your hips. You tensed and hissed but didn’t react otherwise, your eyes locked onto his. “How’s about ya recreate what I jus’ did for ya, hm?” Angel leaned forward and his smile nearly touched your nose, his eyes thinned and eyebrows high.

Your thighs quivered around his hips and your mouth went dry, but you nodded slowly. You leaned up the rest of the way and placed a lingering kiss on his mouth with a hum before you began crawling down his body. Scooting back enough so that you could lay between his spread legs, you gave his dick a quick once over before you fisted it in your palm, your thumb swiping along the tip. At his shuddered exhale, you bit your lip, gazing up at his face for a moment, then you opened your lips and brought him slowly into your mouth.

“Ah, _fuck_ …” Angel’s gasp made your breath catch and you had a hard time focusing on the task at hand by his reaction to it. Easing his dick further into your open mouth, you swirled your tongue along the tip and the sides and began bobbing your head, watching his face closely. Your fist began pumping him along the bottom where you couldn’t reach and it wasn’t long before his hips began rocking against your ministrations. 

Slowly, you placed your other palm against his thigh and dug your nails into his skin as you dragged your hand _down_.

Angel’s eyes fluttered but he kept his eyes on you, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, and you felt your face flush again.

Twirling a finger around his hole, you held out two fingers and pressed against his puckered entrance and caught his gaze. Your mouth sucked at the tip of his cock and caused Angel to shiver, but he nodded curtly to the question in your eyes. Taking a deep breath, you eased your fingers into his hole, shoving them all the way to your knuckle, and pausing. Angel was already panting a bit, eyes lidded, and once he adjusted his hips and spread his legs a bit more, you began thrusting your fingers at a steady pace.

“Holy _shit_ , fucking _Hell_ , oh, _ahh_ –“ The sinner’s heaving breaths grew in intensity and if you had trouble focusing before, it was nothing compared to now. The noises that were leaving him were causing your arousal to burn through you again, even after having had your fair share of orgasms already. But this wasn’t about you right now, this was about _him_.

His face flushed pink and his eyes screwed shut, his head angled back as he was propped up on his elbows. His hips rolled against you and you quickly resumed sucking on his erection, hoping you were giving him enough.

You shoved your fingers in and bent them before adding two more fingers, cramming them inside his slick walls, watching his breath catch and his chest shutter and a long, aching moan pour out of his throat. You bobbed your head frantically, sucking and licking, fisting the bottom of his cock snugly. His hips had begun a steady roll, increasing in speed when your fingers were hilted in his ass nearly to your wrist.

You could feel the warmth of him, the velvety stretch of his walls along your fingers, and you were sure you’d found your new _favorite_ thing to do with Angel Dust.

Fucking his ass.

Curving your fingers just _so_ had Angel’s back arching off the bed, his cock pulsing in your mouth, and your thrusting grew rough enough that you could feel something else when you entered him and it took you a moment to figure out what it was – his prostate. The second you grazed it, Angel’s mouth fell open and he gasped. “ _There_ , right there, right _fucking_ there!” He demanded, his fists clenched, his breaths labored. “Jus’ like that, jus’ like _that_ –“ the demon crooned breathlessly.

When a liquid heat swam through your body and you moaned heatedly against his erection, turned on beyond anything you've ever felt before, just from his _voice_ , you were sure you were falling further than just addiction.

In no time at all, you had Angel sweating, moaning, and a quivering mess beneath you. It was odd that you had him a shaking mess beneath you instead of the other way around. It was odd that he was allowing you the control this time. It was odd that you couldn't tear your eyes from his face as he writhed, his body rocking against you. You watched his fingers clench rhythmically against the blankets beneath him, his thighs twitching with each roll of his hips, his little gasping moans on each thrust or each pass of your mouth over his shaft.

You wanted him, _all of him_ , forever and always. This was all becoming so much _more_ than you originally planned.

Striking your fingers against his prostate over and over, you locked your mouth around his straining erection and sucked as hard as you could. His fists tightened into your covers and you could see his belly straining, his hips shaking. The resulting scream that tore from his throat almost caused you to jump but you held on, feeling his walls clenching around your fingers so tight, and his cock in your mouth tremble before it erupted. Hot come filled your mouth and you struggled to swallow it all, even if some of it leaked out of your mouth.

You continued to rub your fingers against his prostate until he was shifting against you, a weak whine pulling from his mouth. Releasing his cock from your mouth, you removed your fingers from his ass and wiped them on the bed before you looked up, watching his face closely. Angel was lying limply against your blankets, his chest heaving and mouth panting, eyes lidded, and chest fur glowing pink. You don't think he'd ever looked so relaxed before.

The sinner took in a deep breath, a shudder rolling through his frame, before he eased himself up on his elbows, giving you a wide grin. “Not bad, toots. I could _definitely_ get used to that.” He winked at you and you felt your heart stutter in your chest. Oh _fuck,_ oh no. You swallowed and giggled weakly, fidgeting with your fingers.

"I could too." You murmured softly, feeling bashful for whatever reason. Angel watched you for a second, his eyes wandering over your face and your kneeling form, before he sat up and held out his hand. You took it instantly and let him pull you to him, settling you on his lap, knees on either side of his thighs, and wrapping both sets of arms around you tightly. You melted into him, burying your face against that soft chest fluff and breathing in deeply before you settled your arms around his middle.

“Fuckin’ _bitch_ …” You heard Angel mutter under his breath and you snorted in surprise, snickering. “Fuckin’ ruined everything.” Instead of explaining _that_ particular line of thought, Angel eased down onto his back, tucking your head under his chin and wiggling around until he was comfortable against your bundle of blankets. Pleasantly surprised as you were that he was staying and not leaving as soon as he could, you couldn't help but smile.

You felt sleep weighing heavy on your body, your eyes blinking slower and slower before you snuggled your face further into his chest and released a long, soft contented sigh. His usual aroma of whatever cologne or perfume he used filled your nose and you truly felt peaceful for the first time in a while.

You could absolutely get used to sleeping _with_ him instead of just _sleeping_ with him.

Right before you gave in to the urge to sleep, you heard Angel mumble, "I'm so _fucked_.”


	3. lather, rinse, repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, wow, i am completely _overwhelmed_ with the amount of love this little story is getting! **THANK YOU** so much to every single one of you!!! to think that without you guys, this would have stayed as a one-shot. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the others! (´∀｀)

As the weeks went by since that fateful night, you found yourself craving more than just sex with Angel Dust, and it _scared_ you.

Every time he had to go, you would imagine yourself taking his hand, pulling him back to you on the bed, and just snuggling into the fur on his chest and telling him everything you’d been feeling – how much you were starting to fall for him and how much you never wanted him to return to Hell.

But each time he slipped from your blankets when you weren’t a dazed-out puddle on your bed, your hands tightened against the sheets and you had to hold your breath to keep from doing just that. You hated keeping it all to yourself but you were sure Angel wouldn’t take too kindly to you blurting out your feelings for him. You didn’t figure anyone cared about Angel like you did, considering he spent a lot of his time with a lot of other clients, or ‘ _johns_ ’ as he called them, and they never got more than a passing grimace if you asked. 

But when he instead sought you out to forget about those other guys? Well… It made you happy, _really_ happy.

Did anyone ever ask where he went all the time, back in Hell? Was his family down there? You weren’t sure how Hell operated and each time the thought rose up you had to fight back the questions that burned through you. Did his friends miss him? You knew you certainly did any time he wasn’t with you. 

It certainly didn’t help when a few times you’d wake up in the dead of night to find Angel Dust already curled around you, despite not having been there before you went to sleep. And if you noticed that his arms shook and his clothes were in disarray, well, you would only smile and snuggle further into his chest with a soft inhale. 

He wouldn’t speak but you knew when his arms tensed at your sigh that he was awake. It made you want to ask if he was okay, to offer yourself up for his pleasure or even just to talk, but the simple fact that he’s never uttered a single thing about himself made you press your lips together tightly and just be grateful you had _this_. 

This deal the both of you made was clear on paper, but you were _dying_ to find a loophole somewhere that allowed you to get closer to him without Angel Dust taking everything away just because you couldn’t respect his boundaries. You knew you were falling deeper, headfirst into what you knew would only lead to complete ruin, but you happily dove in without a shred of regret. 

How could you ever regret this, regret _Angel_ , despite knowing it was supposed to end with your death? You didn't even know if you would go to Hell – do souls dealt in deals go to Hell? You weren’t sure. You had the right to ask, as he was your only source now if the empty dial tone from your previous one was any indication, but the time never… seemed _right_ for that kind of talk, what with all the sex and cuddles. 

It would surely kill the mood if you said, ‘ _Hey, by the way, when you finally take my soul, will I become a demon like you or float aimlessly in black nothingness for eternity?_ ’ You would absolutely understand if he left immediately, no questions asked.

But how could you even put together the words to tell him how this arrangement was the _best_ thing to ever happen to you? That Angel Dust had unknowingly given you a reason to want to wake up the next day? 

You were always alone in your little apartment when he was gone. You didn’t have many friends, not even close ones that were invited up to your place to hang out, and your family wasn’t inclined to visit like you would have wanted them to. They were of the _‘call me if you need me’_ variety but you never heard from them otherwise. There wasn't anyone you could tell, or even want to tell, about your demonic fuck buddy. 

Who in their right mind would believe you? You could imagine how that conversation would go too.

“Oh yeah, my week’s been _great_ , thanks for asking. So, get this, I summoned a porn star from Hell about two months ago so I could satisfy my insatiable sex drive because my last lay was so bad it drove me to sin and the _demon_ , if you can believe this, instead of killing me per our agreement, kept coming back several times a week to twist me up like a pretzel and now I feel like I’m falling for him, which is hilarious because he’s _gay_ , hahahah.” 

…Yeah, you didn’t imagine that wouldn't go over well with any of your friends or your family. You had trouble coming to terms with it yourself. How off in the head were you that you would develop these kinds of feelings for someone like _Angel Dust?_

Even if you could gloss over the fact Angel was a demon that you intentionally made a soul deal with just so you could have sex with him, they would still ask questions about his name, where he was from, and how you met him. You didn't even know if Angel Dust was his real name. And not only was the idea of talking about Angel enough to fluster you, you knew you couldn't handle thinking about the porn star as if he were another one of your boyfriends because he _wasn't._

You weren’t sure if the discomfort in your gut you felt these days was from heartache or indigestion.

And because you didn't have anyone you could confide in about the most intimate moments you shared with Angel, you were truly left on your own with your mounting feelings and desires for him. It was always Angel though, at the end of the day, who was ready and willing to fuck your pain away, even if he never knew about it. 

This gorgeous sinner who nearly felt like a dream each time he showed up with a slender frame, silken fur, and a wicked smirk. You were beginning to rely on the effeminate prostitute for more than you were sure he intended to give, even though you knew doing so would end in nothing but crushing disappointment. 

But still, you dug your metaphorical nails in deeper with every visit.

Angel Dust was still gay, still a demon, and nothing has changed aside from the sinner staying to cuddle you after exhausting your body for a few hours, even sometimes all night when you’d wake up to the sunlight and still find him in your bed. He never talked much when he wrapped you in his arms, instead choosing to hold you close to the fluff of his chest and press his face into your hair, breathing deep and relaxing against you.

His words from his confession, from what felt like months ago when it was only a few _weeks_ _(wow, how time flies)_ , flew to the forefront of your mind about how he felt like he mattered when he was with you, and you tried your absolute best to make him feel as such. You welcomed him in each time, using your arms to pull him closer, pressing your entire body along the length of his and sliding your legs between his. He evidently needed the closeness, the comfort, for whatever reason. 

Maybe some of his clients were rough and beat him? What if they did things _worse_ than that? It was Hell, after all, it shouldn’t surprise you that there were worse things down there than what you could imagine. But it still hurt your heart to think of Angel in those situations, even if you had no right to worry about his well-being.

You couldn’t help it, you wanted more of whatever this _intimacy_ with Angel was. It was dangerous, you knew. But you wanted to know him, his life in Hell, his life before Hell, what his name was, how he ended up becoming Hell's most sought after porn star, and just... what made this wonderful, sexy, and beautiful demon _Angel Dust._

It was making you squirm whenever he met your eyes, made your cheeks burn when he kissed you, made you whimper with more than just want when he would spread your fingers with his own, and push you to the bed so he could push himself into your welcoming heat. You weren’t sure how much longer you could take before it just shot out of your mouth, so instead, you forced out another growing desire of yours one night.

"Hey Angel, can I… I mean, do you think I could... uh, rub your back?"

Your voice was hesitant, soft in the comfortable silence, and expecting a quick refusal on his part. Not that he ever denied you when you wanted to pleasure him or when you just wanted to kiss him after a particularly rough fuck, but for some reason, it felt like you were plucking on an already stretched-too-thin thread. You felt you’d outlived your purpose more than originally agreed upon. 

You weren’t exactly afraid of him, and you had every right to be considering he was a demon, but your fear was whatever you had with Angel Dust coming to an end. 

You could practically feel Angel's surprise as palpable as the cooled air from the vent surrounding the two of you, his lithe form shifting against you and reminding you instantly that he was pressed flush against you _naked._ You fought to regain your thoughts with a small whine, knowing if he so chose, he could make any forming ideas in your head scatter with a press of his finger. 

"Ya wanna give me a _massage_ , doll?" His voice was low, rough, but intrigued. A shiver ran through you and you felt him huff out a laugh against the back of your head at your reaction. You twisted enough in his arms so that you could tilt your head back enough to see his face. Seeing his sex-ruffled hair, half-lidded eyes, and that satisfied lazy smile stretched over his lips caused a flush to burn your cheeks but you stubbornly held his gaze despite his smile widening, and you cleared your throat.

“Yes, I do. You’re really fucking soft and I love touching you.” You confessed, your fingers fidgeting on his arms while you watched him. You didn’t miss it when a pink glow lit up his chest at your admission.

He was so close, so _warm_ , and the fur on his head sticking out every which way was so endearing – it was impossible to keep the goofy smile off your lips as you stared at him. Angel snorted at you when he noticed your expression and peered at your heated face, alerting you when two of his hands began sliding across your chest.

 _Oh no_.

“Ya love touchin’ me, eh? Sure ya jus’ don’t wanna go another round?” The sinner punctuated his words with a purr as a soft hand ran over the smooth expanse of your stomach and headed towards the apex of your thighs, his hips rocking against yours. Pleasure sparked at the movement as you gasped, your abdomen shuddering at his touch. You could already feel your arousal stirring but you forcibly shoved those desires away and quickly grabbed his hand right as his fingers slid between your legs.

Turning completely in his arms so you were facing him, you ignored the surprise on his face before you were gently pushing his shoulders to the bed and hovering over him on your knees.

The simple fact that he allowed you to manhandle him was pretty startling and you bit your lip to fight another smile. You pressed two of his hands to the mattress, fully knowing he still had two more arms to work with, but you weren’t trying to trap him, just get his attention. 

“Please, can I rub your back?” You pleaded, your voice barely above a whisper, as you released his hands and slid your fingers through the soft hairs on his stomach. Angel’s eyes darted to your fingers nervously tracing shapes against his ribs and he smirked. Keeping the hands you pinned to the bed against the sheets, he slid his second set of hands over your hips and up your back, his claws causing both welts and goosebumps in their wake.

“Well, isn’t _this_ a nice surprise.” The demon hummed and when his hands met your shoulders, he yanked you down further onto him, his grin widening at your high-pitched yelp. “What brought this on, huh? Tryna get me in the mood again, eh sweetheart?” Lowering his voice, Angel delighted in the shiver that ran down your spine at his tone. Your breath shuddered when your stomach slid along his warm body and you swallowed. 

You were _determined_ , damn it, and Angel’s expert-level skill in seduction would not deter you in the slightest. 

Fighting back the strong urge to straddle his waist and just give in to him, you pushed against his chest and raised up enough so that you could look him in his smug eyes. “Angel, I have a proposition.” You began breathlessly, stubbornly sticking to your guns, but when he raised an eyebrow and a corner of his lip quirked up even further, you couldn’t help but lean down and press a kiss to his mouth. 

He hummed against your lips at the gentle caress and you slid your hands up to the soft fluff on top of his head, tangling your fingers through the fur, and pulling gently. When his tongue met yours with a moan, you pulled back before you got lost in him yet again. 

Wow, you were trying to do something here. _Focus._

Panting, you murmured, “I got something that might make it more enjoyable for you.” 

Interest sharpened his gaze and his grin widened until you saw the glint of that golden tooth. “Oh _babe_ , do tell.” 

A blush painted your cheeks at the sight of him pressed into your blankets, hair in disarray, eyes lidded – it caused a variety of feelings to erupt inside of you and you bit the corner of your mouth. “It’ll be better if I just… show you.” You told him with a press of your lips to his furred cheek. Sliding out of his arms, you scooted to the edge of your bed and stood. You made your way to your closet and procured a small, rectangle-shaped box from the bottom and shut it behind you.

You waited until you were seated on the bed once again to show him, Angel having sat up slightly to watch and resting on an elbow beside you, before you slid the carton sleeve off and removed the top portion of the case, revealing the item inside. 

A bright pink silicone dildo with a vibration settings button on the base lay nestled inside a plastic protective casing and when his eyes fell on it, you almost wanted to feel mortified that you had even purchased the damn thing. The drive to the adult store was bad enough on its own, your anxiety and desires swirling in your head, but when you walked into the shop and received a bright welcome from the cashier, you nearly bolted back to your car like a frightened rabbit. 

But you forced yourself to stay and browse. 

You had no idea what Angel liked or even if he would allow you to use a toy on him, but you wanted to _try_ for him. You must’ve looked over every single toy they had on the shelves and hanging from the walls in mounting panic before the worker took pity on you and offered their help. 

It was almost awkward to describe Angel Dust to them without actually _telling_ this poor stranger you were buying a dildo for a demon, but eventually, they led you to the back of the store based on your vague specifications to show you a selection of brightly colored dildos. Even some that vibrated. 

Since Angel Dust was bright and pink, you figured you couldn’t go wrong with one that would fit with his color scheme. You plucked the box from the hook and held it to your chest with a nervous grin on your face and at the amusement of the employee’s. It was incredibly embarrassing and you never wanted to go back.

But when you saw Angel’s eyes widen and an excited laugh bubble from his chest, you felt you probably would be returning much sooner than you first thought. 

“How long were ya plannin’ on hidin’ this baby, eh?” Angel cackled and snatched it right out of your hands, popping it free of the plastic casing with a flourish and curling long fingers around it as he inspected it. “And it’s my favorite color, too,” the demon purred breathily. Lifting it to his mouth, he ran his tongue along the edge and hummed around the tip of it, watching you with a seductive gaze, amusement dancing in his eyes. Your mouth ran dry and you swallowed heavily. 

“Um –“

“So what was th’ plan, huh, toots?” Angel was suddenly in your face, his smile wide and eyes lidded in an expression that quickly brought a familiar aching between your legs and you rubbed your thighs together. Noticing your squirming, he sneered and popped the tip of the silicone into his mouth like a pornographic lollipop, slurping around the toy while one of his hands slid over one of your thighs and pressed two fingers to your already dripping cunt. 

“Hang on, _oohhh -_ “ A long moan ripped from your throat before you exhaled heavily. “Angel, I wanted to use it on – _hnng_!” A choked cry escaped you when the sinner began eagerly shoving two of his fingers inside of your opening and you parted your legs automatically to allow him more room, panting and dizzy with the sudden arousal racking your body and struggling to find your words. 

Angel watched as you reclined backward, almost reluctantly, on the mattress beside him while he continued to suck at the toy and fuck you with his hand. His saliva dripped along the length of the silicone as he leaned over you on his elbow, grinning at your shivering body. 

Pulling the dildo from his mouth with a slurp and a hum, he set the tip of it down against your chest and slid the toy down your body teasingly. “Ya always have been _so_ easy to rile up, babe.” Angel murmured to you and smirked when you shuddered, your hips rocking into his hand and your fluttering eyes never leaving his face. 

“You make it easy being so fucking _gorgeous_.” You moaned back to him and would’ve missed the flush that lit up the sinner’s face and chest if he hadn’t been so close. He barely slowed down his fingers but he did stumble a bit with the toy after being caught off guard at your words. 

“Fuckin’ _bitch_ , all that sweet talk will get you _everywhere_.” Angel hissed, his eyes narrowed, but the twitch of his mouth gave him away. 

“That’s what I’m counting on.” You smiled through your gasping breaths and reached up one of your hands to his head and tangled your fingers in the silky strands. 

Dragging up your knees and spreading your legs further, you tightened your fingers and tugged him down to your mouth, pressing eager kisses to his lips. He responded in kind, snickering when he finally settled the tip of the dildo against your clit. You tensed when he fumbled with the button at the base and suddenly, the damn thing was vibrating a steady rhythm. You yelped and choked out a moan as you jolted, nearly biting through Angel’s lip, but he gave zero fucks. 

“Ya better watch your words, doll, or I’ll start thinkin’ ya like more than my dick.” Angel teased with a smirk. 

Oh, you weren’t sure you were ready for him to know exactly how much you liked _him_ , but you were already blushing, _damn it_. 

You shivered and bucked beneath him with a breathy moan, wondering how your idea of rubbing Angel’s back went in this direction instead, but finding yourself unable to care when he pressed his mouth to your throat, his sharp teeth nipping at the skin. Your hips jolted when his fingers curled just _so_ inside your walls and you exhaled a shaky sigh.

“ _Fuck_ , I need –“ Blindly reaching out, you pressed your fingertips against the warm fur of his stomach and slid your hand down to wrap around his growing erection. Angel’s breath hitched and he moaned as he wrapped one of his free hands around your neck, exposing more of your throat further to him. 

Fisting his cock tightly in your palm, you shuddered when he adjusted the vibrating dildo firmer against your clit and began a slow circle around it while his fingers beginning to curl roughly inside your opening and adding more pleasure to your already quivering body. 

“How’s it feel, sweetheart?”

“ _Aahh_ , Angel,” His name rushed out of you on a breath as you fought to gain control of your racing thoughts, and when the demon hummed against you, you shivered. “So good, please don't _stop..._ ”

When Angel’s hips began rocking into your palm, you whimpered and the urge to ride him grew too strong to fight. You were extremely horny now because of him and you needed him to fuck you _now_. 

You let his dick fall from your hand and quickly grabbed his wrists to pull them from your soaked sex as you turned to face him on your side. Angel only grinned as he watched you scoot closer to him and threw your leg atop his hips, fumbling to line his cock up against you. Thrusting your hips forward, his stiff erection sank into your wet heat and you both let loose guttural moans at the feeling. You clung to him and trembled around him, the initial feeling of having him enter you almost enough to cause you to climax on the spot. 

Angel’s many hands roamed over you, one of them having tossed the toy carelessly off to the side, two of his hands finding purchase in your hips and dragging you closer, the others sinking into your hair and curling along your throat as he pushed your head back to bare your neck to him. And then he began thrusting, firmly holding your thigh out of the way as you began sobbing, feeling overwhelmed.

The porn star ran his tongue along your jaw, huffing and groaning, as he brought you closer to that eternal bliss. Your climax was fast approaching and you slid your fingers along his side and shoulder until they were nestled in the back of his head again. Dipping your head, you captured his mouth with yours on a particularly rough thrust and choked on the moan that was forced from you. Feeling his panting breaths against your lips, you cradled his head in your hands and raised your leg higher on his waist to give him easier access. 

“ _Hnng_ … Angel, _haah,_ fuck, _harder_ –“ You felt like you were melting around him, your limbs feeling pleasantly tingly.

Your moans increased in pitch when Angel pushed your back to the bed and followed after you, hovering on top, and as his lower hands set about adjusting your legs until you were nearly bent in half, he bucked against you roughly. Crying out, your head craned backward, your fingers clenching near painfully in his hair as he rode you hard into the mattress. The effeminate demon leaned closer to you, the fluff of his chest tickling your skin, as he dropped his head and pressed a heated kiss to your lips. 

Whimpering past his kisses, you eagerly swept your tongue along his and arched your back as much as you could so you could feel his body against yours. His hands framed your face as he devoured the inside of your mouth, the fast pace he’d set barely missing a beat. 

“It’s so fun to watch ya lose ya mind, doll.” Angel’s husky tenor exhaled against your mouth when he pulled back and you could only answer with a drawn-out moan, too lost in your pleasure to even form thoughts. Sliding his fingers into your hair, he dug his claws in and tilted your face back to bare your neck again. He pressed his face to your throat, humming softly when your whimpers raised in volume. He thrust hard against you and relished in the choked cry that fell from your lips. 

You were always so responsive, he _loved_ sensitive partners. He hated having a client that wasn’t into the sex. That made for an incredibly awkward session.

Your hands fumbling along his head and shoulders brought him from his thoughts, so he smoothly speared your fingers with his and held them above your head with a grin. He dug his second set into your waist, pushing you further into the mattress, watching you convulse against him. 

“ _Angel_ …” His name fell from your lips again and it raised a pleasing tingle in his spine. 

“Gettin’ to fuck ya like this, makin’ ya lose control under me, it’s so good. So _good_ for me, sweetheart…” The demon hissed in your ear and felt a shudder roll through you, either from his voice or the words he spoke into your skin, maybe a combination of the two. But he couldn’t help but press all your buttons at once to watch you unravel in his hands. Your fingers clenched tight to his own and your eyebrows pinched as you panted desperately.

“ _A – Angel_ , I’m so _close_ , Angel, please,” your words exploded out of you in a rush at the intense sensations you were experiencing. Nuzzling the side of your cheek against his, you felt a fire burning through your belly, knowing you were just right _there_ and hoping he was too. Your neck strained as you forced your head back further, arching under him, knowing how much satisfaction it brought him when you bared yourself to him. “Angel, please don’t _stop_ , oh God, _please_ come inside me, I – I want you to fill me up, _mark me_ , claim me please, _Angel_ –“

Angel's breath hitched in his chest, his cock twitching inside you, his climax speeding towards him, and with a desperate breath, he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into your throat just below your jawline. The sudden and familiar pain of his bite rippled through you, making you cry out and tighten your walls around him as he buried himself deep inside you. Come exploded from the tip, filling you to the brim with his hot seed, and brought you to your own release. 

Both of you moaned, long and loud, as your orgasms peaked together, shivering against one another, breathing heavily. 

“Holy _shit_ …” You hissed and your legs fell like stones to the blankets around him and he freed your hands, using his elbows to prop himself up on top of you. 

Angel never immediately pulled out of you unless he had other plans, so he stayed right where he was, pressed flush against you, watching as you attempted to catch your breath and your sanity. He loved making you twitch if he moved and watching you try to control your expressions was entertaining. 

“Not bad, eh, toots?” Angel leered in your face with a waggle of his eyebrows and beamed when you flushed. You were too easy to tease. 

“I think I blacked out for a minute there,” You murmured and held a hand to your burning cheek, smiling when Angel snickered. 

Turning your head, you spied the dildo, still vibrating away on the bed, and reached out a hand to drag it to you. The sinner watched you with curious eyes when you turned the toy over in your hands and clicked the button to shut it off. “To be honest, I got this to use on you.” 

When Angel titled his head, his eyes roaming over your face and the toy in your hand, he couldn’t help but smirk. “Ya did, eh?” He leaned closer to your face with lidded eyes and lowered his voice. “Did’ja wanna _fuck_ me with that thing? Show me a _good_ time?” 

It was immediate, the reaction his words pulled from you. You clenched around him, your walls fluttering as your body shivered, and you swallowed thickly. But to your credit, instead of backing down, you held his gaze resolutely. 

“That was the plan before the sex,” you gasped out, referring to the position the two of you were in. Taking in a deep steadying breath, you slid your hands and the silicone of the toy over Angel’s shoulders and ran them down his spine, causing him to arch into your fingers. 

“And a back rub, of course.” You admitted quietly, your eyes holding his own as you pressed in close. “If you’ll let me.” 

“Shit, babe,” Angel chuckled with a smirk and bright eyes as he yanked his cock out of you with a quick twist of his hips and pushed himself up. “Twist m’arms, why don’t’cha.” He raised a hand to run it through the fluff on his head, the motion smoothing down most of the stray hairs sticking out in different directions. 

You were sure he was probably the most beautiful creature you’d ever laid eyes on. 

You watched in silent awe as the sinner effortlessly rolled over to his stomach, his top arms pillowing his chin, and his knees bent beneath him holding his hips up a bit from the blankets. He winked at you when he saw the look on your face and wiggled his waist, using his second pair of arms to reach behind himself and hook his fingers around his thighs, spreading them invitingly. 

As you sat up, you felt the air rush from your lungs and you struggled to close your gaping mouth at the display. Your fingers tightened around the dildo and your eyes roamed his body with a moan sitting heavy in your chest. “ _Holy shit_.“

“C'mon, toots, show me what’cha got.” Angel purred and your mouth immediately went dry. 

Biting your lip, you got to your knees and crawled the short distance to him, your gaze taking in every inch of his glossy fur and slim figure. Angel kept his lower half resting against the bed but turned his head to watch you as you approached. You reached out a quivering hand and laid it gently on the curve of his waist, spreading your fingers and sliding your palm over the silky strands and warm skin. 

You exhaled shakily when you chanced a glance at the demon and Angel’s eyes crinkled with his sly smile. Taking a quick look at the silicone toy in your hand, you set it down beside his leg and placed both of your hands on the short fur covering his hips. 

Inching yourself closer until you were flush against one of his spread thighs, you pressed down harder with your fingertips and pushed them up to his shoulder blades. The fur split between your digits and the shudder that ran through the sinner’s frame made you pause before you dug your thumbs into the muscle. Angel inhaled beneath your hands, his ribcage expanding, and you took the opportunity to drag your fingertips roughly down his sides. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Angel hissed and your stomach erupted into butterflies. He hummed softly and relaxed further into the bed. Swallowing, you massaged your way back up to his shoulders, your breath hitching when he moaned breathily into his arms. Pushing your knuckles into his shoulder blades, you twisted your wrists to swirl the knobs along his back. 

You still couldn’t believe, every time you touched him, just how _soft_ he really was. How did his clients ever get anything else done when Angel's fur was so distractingly silky? His fur was gliding easily between your fingers, smooth on your skin, and the skin beneath the strands warm to the touch. 

The need to just continuing petting him was almost too much to turn down. _Almost._

Burying your hands into the fur, you breathed out slowly to compose yourself before you ran the fingers of one hand down his back, over the curve of his hips, and then you were probing gently at his entrance. A low moan croaked out of him, his back tensing, his legs spreading further apart as you nudged a few fingers inside of him. 

Keeping your other hand busy stroking the fur of his back in a wide circle, you curved your fingers and began shallowly fucking his ass, scissoring them rhythmically. A steady throbbing began pounding at your core as your arousal rose the more you listened to him but you forced yourself to focus. Angel’s breathing was becoming rough and deep and you danced the fingers of your other hand along his spine. 

“ _Hah_ , babe, anyone ever tell ya, _ohh_ , that ya pretty good at that? Oh _shit_ ,” Angel keened, his words muffled from pressing his face so hard into his arms and arched his back when you shoved your fingers particularly rough inside of him, brushing against his prostate as he shivered around you. You could feel your heart pounding mercilessly in your ribcage. 

Taking a deep breath, you scratched your nails along his hips with your free hand before you reached out and grabbed hold of the dildo lying beside you. Carefully slipping your fingers from his hole, you bent down and without hesitation, you opened your mouth and ran your tongue along his puckered entrance. 

"Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ " Angel _shuddered_ beneath you, his lower hands finding and clenching the sheets bundled beneath the two of you firmly in his palms. A high whine was forced from his mouth, his head angled back from his folded arms, as he gasped out. 

There was a certain thrill having the porn star quivering because of you, moaning and rutting back against your mouth as you swirled your tongue around and inside his hole. You ran your hands along his thin waist as you mouthed along the cleft of his ass, humming eagerly when he trembled. You pulled back, breathless for a multitude of reasons, switched the toy to your wet hand, and pressed the tip of the silicone to his entrance. 

Close as you were to him, you felt when his breath hitched in his chest, and watched him turn his head to gaze up at you with heavily lidded pink eyes and a panting mouth. 

You paused. “Is this –“

“Babe, if ya _fuckin’_ sit there and ask me if it’s _okay,_ I’m gonna shove that damn thin’ so far up ya own ass and turn it on, ya gonna feel it in your _throat._ ” Angel’s growling tone had a fire lacing through your veins and you gasped at the sheer _want_ in his voice, wondering if you could force him to make good on his promise, but no. You wanted him to feel good, you wanted to be the one making him come apart this time, and not because he was fucking you. 

With a trembling breath, you eased the toy inside of him and pushed it deep within his walls, keeping your hand secured around the base. Your other hand quickly found his weeping erection between his thighs and you curled your fingers around it, smearing your thumb along the wetness gathered at the head. A tremor racked the sinner’s body and a choked groan pulled from his lips. 

You watched Angel adjust his hips once more, widening his stance, and pressing his forehead hard into his arms with quick breaths. He was rocking into your hands with high breathy moans, his entire body swaying, and you wondered how anyone could look so good on accident. 

Was this how he looked in his movies? Was this the Angel Dust his fans in Hell were accustomed to instead of the one who forced you to your stomach and took you from behind? 

Holy _shit._ You suddenly wanted to see his films. 

“Look at you… You’re so fucking _beautiful._ ” You breathed softly and bit your lip hard when Angel answered with a loud, drawn-out moan. Your feelings for him were falling out in-between the rest of the dirty talk and you couldn’t bring yourself to stop. Angel didn’t seem to notice much beyond the dildo in his ass and your fingers around his dick anyway. 

At least, you hoped so. 

You pulled the toy just barely from his ass before shoving it back in, quickly finding a steady rhythm to fuck him while your hand fisted around his cock, pumping in tune with your thrusts. Angel’s thighs shook almost violently as you fucked him, trying and failing to keep your own moans from escaping as his rose in volume and pitch. 

“Oh _shit_ , babe, _fuck_ , fuck me _just like that,_ don’t’cha _fuckin'_ stop –“ The porn star gasped out, panting harshly and moaning, as his front set of hands clenched tightly into the tangled fluff on his head. You ached to feel those words on your lips, wanting to kiss him while he lost himself in the pleasure. Instead, you leaned down and pressed a kiss to his waist, just above his hips. 

Sliding your mouth along his back until you were nearly bent over him, you slowed your hand and slid your thumb to the base of the toy, finding the button quickly enough and turning it on, before you shoved the vibrating dildo back inside his ass. 

Oh, the reaction _that_ caused.

Angel’s back arched almost painfully and his head was thrown back as a sharp cry flew from his mouth, his hips bucking fervently in the cage your arms created, and you felt his cock straining and throbbing in your hand. Shoving the dildo as far in as it could go and releasing it, you immediately fell to your stomach, quickly flipping over to your back, and slid beneath the sinner between his split legs as his moans grew louder and louder at the tremors hitting directly against his prostate.

“You’re so fucking _gorgeous_ when you come, Angel, _please_ come in my mouth, please, _please_.” You fisted a palm on his erection and slid the fingers of your other hand down to your clit, swirling the digits against the swollen nub feverishly. You sealed your lips around his leaking head with a desperate whine and the demon let loose a heavy, shuddering groan, bucking sharply against the toy and into your mouth. Your hips jolted into your hand as you chased your own high. 

You ran your tongue along the slit in his cock one, two, three times, before Angel was bursting, his spend coating your throat and squirting out the edge of your puckered mouth. You swallowed a large amount, keenly milking his dick for everything it had, listening to his whimpers and whines and deep moans as they left his mouth. You swiped your thumb around your clit once more before you were hurdling over the edge as well, whimpering. 

His hips kept up a slow rocking motion, his erection softening slowly in your mouth until he was quivering against the vibrations in his ass and reached back with a shaking hand, pulling it from his entrance and tossing it across the bed. 

You released his cock with a gasp, letting it hang in front of your face as you lay beneath him, feeling boneless. Trailing your hands lightly along his sides as his climax receded, you ran your gaze up his body, watching his stomach heave with his panting breaths and quaking thighs. You felt Angel shakily begin to move and then you were looking up into his glazed eyes.

“Where the fuck did _that_ come from?” He rasped incredulously before he let his body fall beside you with a thud on the comforter, his arms and legs still trembling in the aftermath. He still hadn’t caught his breath yet. “Holy _fuck_ , not a damn soul in Hell has _ever_ done that shit before, not that ya ever follow that rule o' thumb, but _holy fuckin’ shit._ ” Angel raised up on his elbows to look at you, his gaze roaming over your face with wide eyes. 

Then he squinted at you. “I don’t getcha, y’know? Ya never treat me like the other guys do, always makin’ sure I get off, bein’ soft and shit. Even the occasional broad just takes what she wants.” 

You carefully eased yourself up, bringing your knees up to your chest and wrapping your arms around them. You sensed a change in his tone and immediately grew nervous. Your voice was higher than normal. “I – I mean, you always take care of me, so it’s only fair –“

But Angel wasn’t done. “Mhm, now that I think of it, ya prob’ly the only one who tells me I’m beautiful and actually means it.” The demon tilted his head as he gazed up at you thoughtfully. Your heart clenched at the sight of him lying beside you, bare and open. He looked like he was _glowing_ and it made you ache. He was breathtakingly beautiful, you would never lie to him about that.

There was something in his eyes now that you were looking at him carefully – he was _studying_ you. You held your breath, stuck staring into his eyes, and unsure where he was going with this but you were unwilling to stop him from drawing his own conclusions. His voice was so damn soft, a bit rough from overuse, but the low tone was soothing you despite your nerves. You nearly jumped when he spoke again. 

“The rest o’ ‘em, y’know, they don’t give _two fucks_ if I feel good about ‘em twistin’ my arms and wreckin’ my insides with their cocks. I mean, don’t get me wrong, babe, I like it as rough and painful _just_ as much as the next guy, because we’re in _Hell_ and it’s a fuckin’ _shitty ass_ place, but… sometimes ya just want someone to care, y’know? Or at least pretend. Ya just want someone to treat ya like an _equal_ , not like the damned soul that ya are.” 

Angel’s eyes lowered briefly to his hands, holding them open against his stomach, before meeting yours again, piercing and _bright_ , and you swallowed past the lump in your throat. “The guys Val send my way for a paycheck, the one’s on the street corner that fuck me just to say they’d fucked me, and the johns that just take and _take_ as long as they get their rocks off – they’re all th’ fuckin’ same. But my point is they _don’t give a shit_ about what I want.”

You were stunned. Angel was _talking_. Maybe you’d given him enough of your trust that he felt he could return the favor. But who was Val? An old boyfriend? His _boss?_ You made a mental note to ask about that later. You exhaled shakily and averted your gaze. “Angel, I just –“

“But for some fuckin’ reason, _you_ do.” 

Your breath hitched slightly and the sinner’s eyes darted across your face, watching for any tells that you struggled to hide. You wanted to disappear, bury yourself under the blankets to escape his calculating gaze, but knew he would probably know exactly why you tried to hide from him the minute you did. 

You don’t think you’d ever seen Angel stare so hard at you before like he was seeing you for the very first time, and you wished you could see the face you were making. Did you look as terrified as you felt? Your heart was pounding hard in your chest and you felt he could probably hear it.

“Maybe it’s because I _own_ ya fuckin’ soul, is that it? Maybe ya think I’ll kill ya if ya don’t.” Angel peered at you closely, his expression startlingly clear, and your eyes widened. You hadn’t forgotten about the deal you made with him, far from it in fact, but the idea he would think you would fuck him just to stay alive was almost enough to break you into laughter. But more of a ‘ _holy shit, he thinks I’m sleeping with him out of fear_ ’ kind of a nervous laughter.

“ _No!_ No, that’s – that’s not it at all!” You stumbled over your words in your rush to correct him. “I don't fuck you because you own me, I do it because you're the best thing to ever happen to me!”

Angel stared at you for a moment longer before he easily shifted to sitting upright, knees bent and curling behind him, as he leaned closer to your face with a scrutinizing gleam in his eyes. You dropped your arms from around your legs, propping one of your hands behind you as you adjusted to having him in your space. He was so close you could feel his puffs of air against your face and you shivered. His strangely alluring mixture of perfume and cologne tickled your nose and you pressed your lips together as you breathed him in. 

A sly smile appeared on his face as he watched your face redden, his eyebrows rising high above his half-lidded gaze. His voice was a low growl, exactly at the right tenor to cause your stomach to clench. “Got somethin’ t' _confess_ , toots?” 

…Holy fuck, did he _figure it out_ , just like that? Angel Dust was far more perceptive than you originally gave him credit for. Not that you ever thought of him as an idiot, you just never gave his intelligence much thought considering all the two of you did was have sex and cuddle for hours on end.

An icy fist shoved its way into your chest and squeezed the shit out of your heart and lungs. You felt like you couldn’t breathe, his proximity and his loaded question bringing your nerves to a boil and causing the butterflies in your stomach to _multiply_. 

This was your chance to tell him everything you’d been feeling ( _suffering through_ ) lately, to finally get it out into the open. You’d imagined this scenario a few times already, how you would pour your soul out to him, beg him to keep coming to see you despite your growing feelings, and just hope for the best. Though you were never sure how he would respond to this kind of situation.

“I, uh…” You stared into his face like a deer caught in headlights, feeling both cornered and aroused, before you sucked in a deep breath through your nose. You can do this. Put your game face on. “I think I’m… I – I mean, I’ve been feeling… Okay, I sorta have…” Panic was dropping into your gut and choking your words, but through your trembling, you were able to force out, “I'm… _falling in love with you_.” Your voice ended on a hushed whisper as you clenched your eyes shut tight and buried your face in your hands, beyond terrified to see his expression, but you definitely heard when his breath hitched in his chest. 

It was silent for all of a few seconds before Angel spoke.

“I fuckin’ _knew_ something was up with ya, I _fuckin’_ knew it!” You hesitantly glanced up at his words and felt your flush returning tenfold when you noticed he was grinning smugly in your face, looking like the cat that caught the canary. “Didja catch the _lovebug_ , babe?” Angel snickered when you could only stare at him with wide eyes. 

Reaching up, the demon tugged your hands from your face and pressed his smile closer to your nose. “I’ll letcha in on a little _secret_ , sweetheart – there’s a reason I’m named after a drug. I _know_ I’m fuckin’ addictive. I'm charmin' as shit. All the other johns, they gotta whole different kind of reaction when it comes t' me, but they never..." He trailed off here and stared at you again, as though you were something he couldn't quite figure out. "They never fall for me..." He murmured. 

After a moment of collecting your thoughts and reining in your scattering emotions, you rather felt like you’d been slapped with a wet fish. “So… You’re not… mad?“

“Mad? Pfff, why the fuck would I be _mad_?” Angel blew a raspberry in your face and you jerked back with a surprised snort. “Lemme tell ya something, toots, I may be a demon but I still remember bein’ _human_. And it’s _always_ nice to hear someone tell ya they love ya.” 

_Damn it_ , he was being nice and you could feel your eyes watering, tears slipping down your face. You laughed softly, feeling impossibly lighter than you have in a long time, and rubbed your palm across your wet cheeks. “I do love you.” You admitted softly, watching his grin widen further and his eyes crinkle at the corners, and you couldn’t help but tell him again and _again_ just to see that look on his face. And it felt so good to tell him, “I love you, _I love you_ , Angel, I love you so much.” 

Reaching out, you shuffled closer to him on your knees until you were straddling his thighs and curling your arms around his thin shoulders, pulling him to you in a warm hug. Smiling so much you could feel your cheeks beginning to hurt, you truly felt complete when he raised all four arms and returned your embrace with a chuckle. 

“I’m still _gay_ , y’know, don’t think this changes anythin’.” The sinner snickered in your ear and you huffed out a laugh. Leaning back with a grin so bright it caused him to squint at you, you held a hand to his cheek and pressed a soft kiss against his mouth. 

“Angel Dust, I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

You had no idea what this meant for you, for Angel, or even for the soul deal you made with him. But one thing you knew for sure, no matter what happened, you knew you loved Angel Dust enough to weather through anything. 

Even death.

**xx**

After leaving you behind, Angel Dust poofed into the quiet space of his room at the Hotel back in Hell, a heavy sigh escaping him. He felt so weighted with a cocktail of emotions, he wasn’t even sure how to begin filtering through them. 

You were _falling in love_ with him? What the fuck were you doing? What the fuck was _he_ doing? 

He shouldn’t be encouraging you, he should have told you he didn’t like getting so invested with his clients and took your soul right then! He should have taken your soul months ago if he was thinking smart, but he _wasn’t._

Of course he wasn’t, he never seemed to when he should. Any time he talked himself into it, telling himself this was the last time he was gonna go see you, and when he laid his eyes on you, he would just… not. 

Lather, rinse, repeat.

Angel knew he was completely and utterly _fucked_.

“ _Angel Dust, I wouldn't have you any other way._ ”

Your words rose unprompted in his mind and he slapped his hands to his face, screaming into his palms.

No one, absolutely no fuckin' _soul,_ has ever gotten to him like you have and he wasn't sure how to feel. 

Fidgeting slightly with his haphazardly thrown on clothes, he stalked forward and threw himself on his bed. He had a monster of a headache and he wanted to slip blissfully into unconsciousness for a few _decades_. Sinking into the plush comforter, he could almost have fallen asleep if it hadn’t been for the sharp knocks against his door. 

Angel groaned.

“Go ‘way.” He grumbled and pulled a pillow to drag it over his head. The knocking continued undeterred and he groaned louder. 

“Oh, Angel Dust? Are you in there, my good fellow?” 

_What in the ever-lovin' fuckin’ shit_ –

“Oh for _fuck’s sake_ , jus' come in, ya dickhead!” The prostitute snapped from beneath his pillow and clenched his eyes shut when the door flew open, cracking loudly against the opposite wall. His head pounded harshly against his temples at the sound and he whined.

“Good morning, my friend! I just came by to check on you! I haven’t heard from you lately, or even seen you around! Charlie’s dreadfully worried about you, and as her star patron, we can’t have that!” Stepping into Angel’s room much like he owned the place, Alastor slammed Angel’s door shut behind him with a careless wave of his hand. 

Inspecting the tips of his fingers, the Radio Demon grinned wickedly at the arachnid who had yet to even pick his head up from the mattress. 

_What a shame, he’s usually more fun._

The sinner on the bed heaved a sigh. “…whaddya want, Al?” Angel’s grumble was muffled but Alastor was able to hear it just fine with a small twitch of his ears and his grin widened. 

“Funny you should ask! As you know, Charlie relies on me to do a lot of responsibilities around this hotel, including keeping a careful watch on its residents. Seeing as _you_ are our only one, you can imagine how much free time I have to dedicate to you!” 

Angel peeked an eye out from under the pillowcase, his pink eyes glowing and irritated as he looked the red-toned demon over. “Are ya comin’ on t’ me, or did’ja have a point? Because I’m off the clock.” 

“Oh, not at all, I would _never_ do something so ridiculous!” The Radio Demon laughed along with the laugh track that echoed around Angel’s room, and Angel dragged a hand down his face in frustration. 

Was his brain leaking out from his ears? It felt like it. He was too drained to deal with the Hotel’s creepy-ass sponsor. 

“No, but I did want to come up and have a chat, seeing as you’ve finally returned from the surface!” 

It took a second or two for him to register the words, but as soon as he did, he suddenly felt very cold. Angel shoved himself up and locked his glare on the grinning asshole. “What the fuck are ya _talkin’_ about?” 

Alastor didn’t even blink, his grin too gleeful. “Oh, I think you know! My dear, you couldn’t possibly be so naïve as to think I wouldn’t have eyes around this entire hotel, hm? That I wouldn’t know immediately if someone were to simply _vanish_ from it?” 

The overlord punctuated his words by summoning his microphone with a snap of his fingers, catching it neatly in his palm and sharply planting the end of it against the floor. At the cracking sound, at least a dozen shadows gathered from all angles of the room and were surrounding the two demons menacingly. Angel eyed them briefly before he stared back at Alastor in exasperation. 

“That’s what this is about? Al, I was makin’ _deals,_ alright? Now get out, I wanna sleep.” The spider shoved his face back under the pillow, using his top hands to clutch it tight to the back of his head, ready to sleep for the rest of the day when Alastor simply laughed. 

“If that were the case, you would have made quite a number of them from the dozens of times you’ve been out and about, my dear. But as it turns out, you’ve just made the _one._ ” The radio static abruptly vanished as Alastor approached the bed and Angel felt his fur standing on end and his breath catching at the eerie quiet. “Sneaking out of this hotel, visiting a _human_ of all things… This is quite the scandal! What would our dear Charlie think?” 

The porn star flung the pillow off of his head and sat on his knees with a growl at the thinly veiled threat. “The fuck does it matter if I'm going topside? I’m not out gettin’ high or startin’ turf wars! I’ve been clean for a month and Charlie knows that!” The Radio Demon simply thinned his eyes at Angel, his smile growing wider and wider.

“She must be quite the little vixen if she has _you_ wrapped around her finger.” 

Angel blinked and furrowed his brow. “What are you –“

“Darling, it’s my job to know the goings-on around here! And you do make it _so_ easy.” Alastor chuckled as he twirled the cane of his microphone around his fingers. “Perhaps I should venture up and have a visit with this human of yours. See what makes her so… _special_ to you.” 

Angel barked out a laugh, knowing how forced it sounded and unable to do anything about it, and waved his hands around dismissively. “Al, c’mon, there’s nothing to see! So I go up and fuck her every now and then, what’s the big deal? She's an easy lay, is all!” Red eyes narrowed at the uneasy twitch of Angel’s smile. 

“The _big deal,_ my friend, is you’ve yet to kill her and collect her soul, and I find that very interesting!” Folding his hands behind his back, Alastor took to aimlessly walking around the porn star’s room, feeling that despite Angel’s aloof appearance he was growing anxious of his prolonged presence. 

And it made this so much more entertaining than he first anticipated! 

The notion that gay porn actor _Angel Dust_ was so enamored with some little human female, it made him positively giddy knowing there was something Angel was trying to hide from him. 

“Now in my experience, deals are often dealt with immediately after completing whatever task the deal was made for. But for _some_ reason, you’ve kept her alive, even going as far to continue returning to her. I might be out of the game, as they say, but even I know what attachment looks like!” 

The effeminate demon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Look, there’s nothin’ –“

“Splendid! Then there shouldn’t be any reason as to why I can’t go take a look for myself!” 

“Wait a sec, Al –“

“Don’t worry, my dear fellow, I’ll be sure to treat her nice! Certainly not the way you do, of course, but I’ve always been a gentleman at heart! After all, it would be such a shame if you couldn’t collect her soul after all this time.” 

And with that, Alastor flicked his wrist and Angel’s bedroom door blew open again with a resounding bang. The dark shadows hovering ominously around Angel's room scattering with a snap of fingers. 

Angel could only stare at him, really hoping that this was Al’s way of making a joke and that he really wouldn’t show up in your room when you were expecting him. It made him uncomfortable. A cold feeling of dread settled heavy in his chest and he knew he’d fucked up _really_ bad this time.

With a twisted grin, the Radio Demon turned and strode towards the doorway before he paused under the frame. Turning his head, he caught sight of Angel’s stunned expression, and was that a hint of fear? 

How _fascinating_.


	4. keeping the entertainment alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um... _surprise?_ i'm not dead! ಥヮಥ
> 
> first off, i just want to apologize for the delay. my motivation failed me in finishing this story and after a while, i even lost the plot i'd cooked up by adding alastor at the last second. it took me such a long time to gather inspiration and even longer to find the words to express those inspirations. i've struggled so hard and for so long that it became such a tiresome and frustrating thing to work on this. i had to force myself to take a much needed break so i could come back and view this chapter with fresh eyes. 
> 
> i'm still not one hundred percent happy with this and i may be making revisions after it's posted so be prepared for the changes. i absolutely love and appreciate every single one of you who reads this story, who has been reading it over and over again, and who leave me comments saying so. it brightens up my entire day and gives me the warm fuzzies. 💜 thank you, thank you, thank you for keeping up with it, for keeping up with me, and for deciding to give this last chapter a shot.
> 
> all of you are amazing and so wonderful and i hope it was worth the (extremely long) wait! but please, as always, ENJOY. 
> 
> (´∀｀)

There’s an old saying you’ve heard throughout your life that the eyes are the windows to the soul. 

Some say it’s a way to see their true self past all the bells and whistles they put forth to hide behind. Others say that the eyes can tell a thousand words with just one glance – a way to talk without actually having to _speak_.

At least that’s your understanding of it. 

Back in the days before your deal with Hell’s best hooker, you’d often wonder about those types of relationships. How does someone become so in tune with another person that they’re able to understand what they’re trying to say just by looking into their eyes? Or by reading their body language? 

How does someone find themselves wanting to be _that_ close to another person? To care that much? 

You’d never understood the need, really. Your family was never that close, the few friends you had had become distant enough that they could only be labeled as acquaintances and your coworkers were even less so. You’d lived alone for so long that the idea of someone sharing your space made you uncomfortable and irritable. 

But even enjoying your solitude as you did, you were in no way prepared for the irresistible charm of one such as Angel Dust. Without even knowing, you’d invited possibly the only person into your room that could change everything you knew about yourself with a simple quirk of his smile. 

Regardless of your deal with him not having gone the way you were expecting, you couldn’t help but be glad. To have the privilege of spending time with Angel, to be able to relish in the sound of his voice breathing in your ear and his touch on your skin – it left you riding on a high you hoped you never came down from.

And then you did the stupidest fucking thing you could have ever done.

You’d gone and developed _feelings_ for the demon who held your soul in his hands. You’d fallen in love and then confessed like the biggest idiot in the world. 

And despite your initial fears, Angel didn’t laugh in your face. He didn’t say you were a fucking idiot, didn’t tell you it was wrong because he was a demon and you were human and didn’t even reject the way you felt just because you weren’t technically his _type_. 

You’d even expected a speech about rules with a client and hooker relationship and that while it was flattering you felt the way you did, you’d gotten too attached. Honestly, you wouldn’t have held it against him if he’d gotten uncomfortable and ended it right then. A brutal but poetic end if you had to say so yourself.

But instead… 

Instead he _teased_ you. He actually told you how nice it was to hear someone say those words and then hugged you so snugly against his body that it actually felt like he _meant_ it.

When you first started crushing on the sinner, you’d had every intention to keep it to yourself. No good would’ve come from it, you told yourself, even though you never tried to change the way you felt. 

But how could you possibly get over someone who still managed to make you stop breathing when you caught sight of him? Someone who made your heart skip when he grinned at you and made you feel flushed all over when he’d slip his fingers over your jawline to tangle them through your hair as he kissed you?

And so here you were, mere minutes after he’d gone back to Hell, still bare ass naked lying flat on your back with a hand on your forehead as you stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. 

How in the fucking hell did any of that just happen? 

How did you get _here_ , from starting a soul deal with a demon fully intending for it to be the last thing you ever did to developing an almost nightly routine to fuck and let off some steam to completely tossing your reservations out the window and falling so _hard_ for him?

You knew he wouldn’t and couldn’t reciprocate because you were technically a _client_. And the huge glaringly important fact that he was _gay_.

Was there a hidden clause on a demon deal that detailed what would happen should the doomed soul develop romantic feelings for the sinner? You were sure things like this didn’t happen often, if at all, and you weren’t sure if it was even that big of a deal. 

But on the off chance that it was and you’d ruined any future chances of hooking up with the famous porn actor… Would Angel’s next visit be his last? 

You didn’t have a single fucking idea. You felt a headache forming from trying not to stress about it, but here you were – _stressing away_.

Heaving a sigh, you ran your hands through your tangled hair and sat up. Despite what felt like something huge and life-altering had just happened, you knew overthinking it now wouldn’t do you any favors. 

If you continued to obsess over this thing you have for him, you just knew when Angel Dust came back you wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye without blushing like a little schoolgirl and that was _not_ who you wanted to turn into around him. 

Not only would it make things incredibly awkward, it would put Angel Dust in a position where he would have no choice but to stop everything. The nightly fucks wouldn’t be worth that emotional baggage and you _knew_ that. You left the terms of the deal pretty vague as far as what you wanted to happen and when so it left Angel with the reigns.

What was that saying – fake it till you make it? Pretend to be okay and eventually, you _will_ be.

Reaching out to snatch your crumpled pajama shirt by the foot of your bed with a tired sigh, you slung it over your head, eyes already roaming the floor for your underwear when you felt a subtle shift in the air, a high-pitched tone that irritated your ears and made you pause. 

Before you could even continue hunting for your panties, the sudden whirl of a radio tuning surged to life inside of your bedroom, filling the air with a static hum that raised the hair on your arms. You stiffened, your breath catching in your chest. 

Scrambling closer to the edge of your bed, you threw out fumbling hands to find the lamp on your nightstand to turn it on, only to grimace when you knocked it clean off the surface and onto the floor with a loud crash.

“Ah _shit._ ” Wincing, you pressed your lips together in irritation and huffed out an annoyed sigh through your nose. You stared at the shattered remains of your lamp in dismay before you raised your gaze, suspiciously scanning the darkness of your room. 

Angel Dust was never this theatric when he came to see you so you knew this wasn’t your demon. He also never showed up twice in the same night. 

This… was something else entirely. Unless this time it was a ghost and if that was the case, you could officially cross that off the ol’ bucket list and promptly get the _fuck_ out.

The radio noise filtering through your room sounded like it was coming from some sort of speaker and when your eyes landed on your phone, you quickly reached to the desk where your cell was plugged in. You tugged it from the charger and held the end of the device to your ear curiously. 

Maybe you left an alarm on your phone or an ad was playing on a site you forgot to close. That’s something that happened, right? The fact that it hadn’t happened until Angel left crossed your mind and made you fervently _hope_ that it was a coincidence. 

But the phone was silent. 

Trying to ignore the growing anxiety, you placed your cell back on the desk. The muted sounds of a warped radio dial swirled eerily around you, crackling and fading in and out as if the signal was trying to find the right station. It didn’t seem to have an actual source but you found your eyes drawn to the blackest part of your room in the corner by the closet. 

Despite your growing trepidations, you scooted to the edge of your bed and stood, staring into the darkness. Your eyes roamed the shadows as you walked forward a few steps, not sure what you were looking for but feeling like there was something _there_ staring back at you.

There was a sound similar to a vacuum-filled _pop_ the second you were halfway across the room before a pair of eyes flickered into existence directly in front of your nose and you stumbled to a stop with a gasp. An equally wide grin lit up beneath the glowing red irises and you had to tilt your head back when the eyes came closer, pressing forward until you were forced to back up.

“Well hello, my dear! How absolutely _wonderful_ it is to see you!” The demon’s cheerful voice did not match the menacing smile splitting his shadowed face or the dangerous glint in his glowing eyes.

“What the – who are – what the _fuck_ -" You stuttered, your arms fumbling behind you for stability as you blindly retreated and the demon finally approached the small amount of moonlight streaming in from your partially covered window.

_Holy fucking shit._

His face caught the light first – illuminating ashy skin and red hair. The apples of his cheeks were held tight by the wide, yellow-toothed grin overtaking his expression and sending violent shivers down your spine at the sudden _fear_ that overtook you. His crimson eyes _glowed_ , eerie and haunting in more ways than one, as he stalked forward with his arms folded behind his back, slow and deliberate. 

Like he was hunting _prey._

You swallowed, unable to do anything more than take two steps for every long stride of his, panic lighting all your nerves up in alarm. The back of your thighs hit the edge of your bed and your breath hitched in your chest when that chilling feeling of being cornered screamed in your mind, urging you to break away and _run._

One of his hands shot out and seized your face the second you turned your head, his sharp nails harsh against your cheeks and you gasped, cringing as he leaned over you. A low hum caught your attention and you swallowed thickly when you cracked open an eye to meet his half-lidded gaze.

“My, my…” The demon murmured softly, his lips closing into a smile as his eyes ran over your pinched features. A shudder ran through your frame at his tone and you winced when he tilted your face to the side as though he were inspecting the quality of an item for purchase. “So _you’re_ the one causing such a ruckus.” 

You reached up to grab his wrist and his other hand swiftly caught both of yours in his much longer fingers before you could even touch the sleeve of his coat, effectively restraining you as his grin seemed to twitch with delight. He tsked like he was _scolding_ you. “Do refrain from touching, my dear. Don’t want to lose those pesky little fingers, hm?” 

Heart racing thunderously in your chest, you tried to take in a calming breath. “Listen, I’m not gonna –“ You tilted your head back to try and loosen his fingers to no avail and whined under your breath as you struggled weakly. “Can you just –“

Without warning, his hands opened, releasing your face and hands, and you yelped as you tumbled to the bed behind you. Scrambling to gather one of your blankets, you tugged them into your lap to cover your naked lower half with a blush on your cheeks. You grumbled and rubbed your aching face.

The demon threw his head back, a bark of laughter escaping him. “My, aren’t you entertaining!” He quipped as he chuckled. “And here I was thinking you would cower in fear of me! How _refreshing!_ ”

You tenderly touched the swell of one of your throbbing cheeks with a wince as you stared up at him. “Wait a minute, who –“

“Now I do hope you can forgive my sudden visit but I simply had to come up here to meet you what with my one and only patron visiting you so often, my dear!” The demon beamed at you with a large smile, his red irises shimmering in what looked like unbridled glee at your continued confusion. 

Whereas Angel always brought a certain vibe when he entered your room, this one appeared much more professional in his stance, a lot more dignified, and _infinitely_ more dangerous. Definitely more likely to rip the skin from your face and wear it as a mask than come for something as innocent as a _visit._

When it appeared he was waiting for you to respond or even react, simply just grinning and _staring_ at you while his head tilted at his neck at a painful angle, you licked your lips and opened your mouth.

“I, uh… You… you came up here to see _me?_ “

“Yes, indeed-y! Allow me to introduce myself!“ The demon abruptly bent at the waist to bring his nose level with yours, shoving his hand into the one laid in your lap to shake it vigorously. “The name is Alastor, darling! Do try to remember it, I don’t like to repeat myself. It’s a pleasure to _finally_ make your acquaintance after so long!” 

Your eyebrows rose as you took in his proximity. Then Alastor’s words finally registered and your eyes grew wide. “Wait… How do you know me?” 

“Oh, you know what they say! A friend of a friend and all that! But I know _of_ you, my dear, and that’s close enough!” Raising his hand, he used two of his fingers to shove your forehead away from his own, watching with a smirk as you fell back with a wince, rubbing at the spot with a furrowed brow.

The sinner continued on as he inspected his fingertips casually. “That is to say we have a mutual friend, you and I! Well, I wouldn’t necessarily call him a friend – he just happens to live in the building I help maintain! And considering the type of _work_ he does and the general nature of his visits, I imagine he’s much more than that to you! I just couldn’t resist tracking you down to see you for myself.”

“Oh, uh…” Flushing, you glanced away from his probing gaze. “You’re talking about… Angel Dust.” Alastor’s grin sharpened and his eyes flashed the second the spider’s name left your mouth. 

“The very same!” Reaching out, Alastor snatched your hand and yanked you from your bed. You let loose a shriek as you were spun away from him, your shirt fluttering around your bare hips like a damn skirt before he tugged you back toward him.

By the time your spinning head caught up with your body, you’d found yourself immediately pressed flush against his side, his arm tight around your shoulders. You stiffened with a gasp, your skin tingling with the contact. 

Unlike the soft warmth of Angel’s body, this demon was cold and stiff like a fucking _corpse_ and you tried to suppress a shiver. You resisted the urge to shove him away, the only reason being you’re not sure you even _could._

You swallowed and cleared your throat. “What, uh… What does Angel have to do with –“

“Now, my reason for visiting is simple!” He began idly, his free hand gripping your wrist and heaving you up to his nose, like you weighed next to nothing and your eyes grew wide when your shirt rode up again. “There was a bit of an issue, you see, what with Angel Dust’s inability to properly lie about his extracurricular activities when confronted about them. Oh, you should have seen him try!

“So I decided it was high time I come see what all the fuss was about! After all, it’s not every day that something like _this_ catches my attention!” Alastor gave your arm the slightest wiggle and you let loose a squeak when your shirt ruffled with the motion. 

“H – Hey, _whoa!_ I – I’m not wearing any – what fuss? There’s a _fuss?!_ ” You struggled to pull the hem of your shirt down to cover yourself, your face flushing bright red as the demon hummed at you. He let your feet touch the floor before he twirled your arm over your head and let go, allowing you to tumble toward your bed where you face-planted into the blankets with a muffled _oomph._

The demon didn’t even acknowledge your state of undress or the mortified expression on your face when you quickly scrambled up the side of the bed and into your blankets once more to hide. There was a crackling sound in the air and his head tilted as he watched you. “Now, I’d say It’s about time you and I had a chat!”

“A chat?” Blinking, you furrowed your brows. You felt like he was being vague on purpose. “But… what could we possibly –“

Alastor let out a short laugh. “Oh, darling, we have _plenty_ to discuss! You see, I’ve taken a special interest in you and this… “ He twirled his hand in a circle. “This _thing_ you have with Angel Dust.”

“Um, our deal?” You were so confused. “I just… why does it even matter? I don’t think it’s any of your business what Angel and I –“

“Oh, but I aim to _make_ it my business! After all, Angel Dust is a patron of my hotel and therefore my responsibility.” 

You huffed at the growing grin on his face. “Okay, listen, you can’t come up here and fucking _dictate_ what we can and can’t –“

All of a sudden, the room was thrown into complete blackness at the snap of his fingers and you were quickly snapping your mouth shut at the abrupt stillness. You couldn’t even see your hand in front of your face until Alastor’s eyes flashed open again, casting you in an eerie crimson glow.

Alastor stepped forward and with a wave of his arm, the shadows surrounding you burst to life, crawling and chittering along the walls. Their forms rippled along the darkness like black tar, barely identifiable aside from the small sheen of their skin until they were hissing in your face, grinning and snickering at your look of horror. 

You were frozen to your bed, your chest aching with how fast your heart was pounding and you began to hyperventilate the longer you looked around you. “Holy fucking _shit_ –“

Alastor leaned down to look you in the face, his eyes full of mirth at the absolute _panic_ in your eyes when your gaze jerked back to his as he tipped your chin up with a single finger, his smile widening to show more teeth. “You should consider yourself lucky I don’t peel the meat from your bones, darling. I always enjoy an evening _snack._ ”

You pressed your lips together tightly, terrified to even _breathe_ in his face as the demons around you curiously began poking and prodding at you. You struggled to remain still. “Okay, yeah. Duly noted.” You uttered in a small voice. 

Seeming satisfied, the demon snapped his fingers again and the shadows vanished from sight instantly, the light returning to normal in your room. Your head was rushing and you shut your eyes for a moment, almost welcoming the burning sting behind your eyes for a distraction.

“What do you want, Alastor?” You whispered. 

The demon brushed off his sleeves, his eyes closed. “We’ve already been over this, darling! I wanted to see just what was causing our dear Angel Dust to sneak about like some sort a lovestruck teenager! The effort he made in his ruse was almost admirable!” 

“Wha – _what?_ ” Choking on air, you spluttered dumbly for a few seconds. “A _lovestruck_ –“ 

“But imagine my surprise,” Alastor continued, a low staticky hum lacing the edge of his voice, “when I get up here and find that you’re not some sort of occultist out to capture the souls of Hell as I first anticipated. Quite the disappointment, I’d say! Why, there’s absolutely _nothing_ remarkable about you!” 

You blinked and shot a glance down at yourself when Alastor gestured in your direction, your fingers fidgeting with the hem of your sleep shirt. “Wow… Well, that’s…uh –“ 

“And yet, even though you’re not his usual _type,_ you’ve managed to catch the attention of Hell’s most sought after prostitute!” A corner of his mouth ticked up, his amused gaze never straying from your face when you glanced back up. “The very idea that he continues to keep you alive just for… _that,_ it completely fascinates me.” 

That was… a lot to take in at once. Perhaps he expected Angel Dust to have better standards, you thought bitterly.

You pursed your lips, feeling irritated. “Look, I don’t have any answers for you.” You admitted quietly and shifted your eyes to your lap. “I don’t know why he hasn’t killed me yet and I’m not gonna ask. He can keep me alive as long as he needs! And I don’t plan on harnessing his soul or whatever so you can rest easy knowing he’ll be fine.”

Alastor laughed, waving his hand dismissively. “Oh no, my dear! You misunderstand! I’m not here for Angel Dust’s _safety,_ goodness no! I am merely here to keep the entertainment alive!” 

You went silent for a moment, unsure, before you opened your mouth. “Uh… what do you mean _alive_ –“

“Why, I enjoy seeing our effeminate fellow so out of sorts with himself! He’s been trying so hard to keep you a secret from everyone, but…” Alastor’s eyes glowed a bit brighter with his smirk, his head twitching to the side with a snap. “It’s quite difficult to keep secrets from me as you can imagine.” 

“Right.” You mumbled, distracted by the disturbing image of the demon breaking his own neck. “So you’re… you’re wanting Angel to keep seeing me… because it’s fun for you to see him so stressed out? He’s been exhausting himself?”

Alastor hummed a small tune. “In so many words. He’s quite the _handsy_ fellow, you see, so you’re keeping him busy and away from me. I should be thanking you!” 

You frowned. “But I… No, I – I don’t want to cause any more problems for him. From the sound of it, he needs less! Why hasn’t he _told_ me this? He keeps coming up here to fuck me and I haven’t said anything because I thought… I thought we were both getting some comfort out of this arrangement, but if… If this isn’t what he wants anymore…” 

Why the fuck couldn’t Angel tell you he was having to sneak around so much to come see you? Why did he feel the need to keep that to himself? Was it even your right to ask? Did it even concern you how he went about his business? You weren’t exactly _friends,_ you were technically a client in a manner of speaking.

To be fair, it was likely as much your fault as it was Angel’s – the fact neither of you talked about anything. You were too scared to bring attention to the fact the whole reason he was there was because of a deal _you_ made and Angel never bothered to bring it up, so lost in each other as you’d been.

You met Alastor’s eyes, your fists clenching in the bedsheets as determination burned in your gaze. “Look, I’m sorry for your, uh, fun or whatever, but I can’t let him carry on with some secret double life if it’s making him miserable. I care too much about him to let him keep this up. I have to tell him –“

Before you could even blink, you felt chilled fingers wrap around one of your ankles and haul you forwards until you were flat on your back before him. You shrieked and immediately snapped your jaw shut when you realized you were now nose to nose with the demon and whimpered under your breath.

“My dear, allow me to tell you a secret. Deals with demons are quite the tricky business, you see. The human soul is powerful, so _priceless,_ that for a demon to strike such a deal is considered a worthwhile accomplishment even if it happens quite often! Why, not to brag but I have hundreds if not _thousands_ of deals under my belt!”

“Is, uh… Is that so?” You hated how weak your own voice sounded.

Alastor threw his head back with a laugh. “Oh, yes, indeed! There are many types of deals that can be made, my dear! Long-term contracts aren’t out of the norm, so to speak, for the duration of the human’s life but it’s not very _ideal_ when our goal is to drain their soul from their pathetic husk of a body as quickly as possible!”

“You, uh… _Wow,_ what does that have to do with –“ Alastor tapped you against your temple and you flinched. 

“Be sure and listen, my dear! I’m just getting to the good part! Now, there are certain rules for those pesky deals that have specific agreements! And I imagine you offered just about _anything_ to get our dear Angel Dust to agree, hm? If the terms are left with no restrictions or just simply with no expiration date in mind, it can cause some... _issues_ to form!” 

You were still struggling to wrap your mind around what he was saying. “Wait, what do you mean by issues?“

“And to think that this sort of deal would backfire on him so! This is his _job,_ after all!” Alastor steamrolled right along, grinning. “He truly seems unable to help himself, what with this strange attachment he seems to have to you. How truly _pathetic_ to get so involved.”

You flushed heavily at the connotations and your breath shuddered out of you. “Wait, hold on… Are you, uh, I mean… Do you mean to tell me he… He’s –“ You couldn’t stop stammering. You felt like your brain was short-circuiting. Was Alastor saying the longer you spent in this deal with Angel Dust, the more it was affecting how he felt?

There was a heavy pause as Alastor simply stared at you with a knowing look in his lidded eyes before you felt his hand trailing along your throat, goosebumps pebbling along the skin at his touch.

“Tell me, what do you make of these bites of his, hm? I don’t imagine he would simply mark just _anyone_ if he wasn’t feeling some sort of connection, wouldn’t you say?” Alastor’s eyes drifted pointedly to Angel’s newest addition on your neck, one of his fingers tracing over the sensitive skin, and you slapped your palm over it self-consciously.

“I – I wouldn’t necessarily say I’m – I’m _special_ or anything. Maybe he just needed to… uh… let off some steam and…” The demon’s eyes thinned when your words died in your throat, your blush extending to your chest.

“My dear, he wouldn’t dare try to leave a mark such as that if he wasn’t feeling a need to _claim._ Whores have limitations of their own, however soiled they may be and this deal just might be affecting his judgement. In any case, he’s certainly made it clear who you belong to. You positively _reek_ of him.” The demon made a show of wrinkling his nose as he straightened from his bend.

You weren’t sure if you wanted to be offended or elated by this revelation and resisted the urge to sniff yourself. After all, you always thought Angel Dust smelled amazing but maybe it was an acquired taste? You motioned at your throat lamely. “I, uh… I mean, I’ve _asked_ him to do it so…“

At Alastor’s raised brow, you cut yourself off, uncomfortable. You blew out a lungful of air as he adjusted the sleeves of his coat while you laid frozen, your heart racing, and tried to adjust your shirt lower. 

“But that’s part of the fun, isn’t it? To see how _messy_ one can get no matter the consequences? I can’t wait to see how this plays out!” The demon’s lidded eyes and wide smile made you swallow thickly as you sat up.

“But – but that wasn’t the whole point of the deal! I mean… I love that he can make me lose my mind and the sex is _amazing,_ but Angel is something special, you know? He’s the reason I want to wake up the next day. I – I just really don’t… want this to end.” You whispered, staring down at your hands laid out on your lap. 

Alastor hummed. “Perhaps I can be of some _assistance?_ ”

It was the way he spoke that sent a _chill_ through you and you felt yourself tensing in response. “What do you –”

Instead of responding, his hand raised up and then he was snapping his fingers. The quick sound seemed all too loud in the ensuing silence but when you were suddenly grabbed from behind by a few of the shadow creatures that had materialized from the wall, you let loose a shriek. “Wait, _wait,_ what are you doing?!”

Alastor hummed, his eyes lidded, as he leaned down, bringing his nose to yours with barely a twitch in his expression. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw one of his hands rotating in midair, a black mist forming around his fingers and swirling ominously between them. The shadows holding you chuckled in your ear, their hands roaming over your body and making your blood turn cold.

“Oh, don’t look so scared, I’m giving you what you want! Don’t tell me it’s only the _demon_ you crave, hm?” Alastor’s hand slid around your chin to tilt your face up, his fingers stroking along your skin in a mockery of tenderness that had you trembling. “And I imagine it will be much more fun to continue this charade with our effeminate fellow as long as possible, wouldn’t you say?” 

“No. _No!_ ” Squirming in the demons hold, you whined between your teeth as their hands yanked your shirt above your heaving stomach, their fingers exploring the bare skin beneath. You pressed your lips together, a dark flush spreading across your cheeks as your eyes flickered between Alastor’s gaze and the thick smoke dancing between his fingers. “Angel doesn’t – _ah!_ “

Icy fingers slid in between your thighs, causing you to jolt and clench your legs together, but that didn’t stop the wandering digits from exploring your wet heat. The shadow mercilessly swirled aimless patterns over your clit and you gritted your teeth tighter as you grew slick with arousal with each pass of it’s hand. 

You keened through a soft breath, fighting to keep your legs shut and your eyes on the grinning demon. “Al – _Alastor,_ what –“

Without a word one of the shadows restrained your arms, forcing you to lean back, while the other slid around to your front to force your legs apart. Your eyes widened, your voice caught in your throat as you watched the shadow’s grin widen before his tongue slid out of his mouth, dripping with saliva. You chanced a glance back up at Alastor in a heady mix of confusion, arousal and _fear_ before the demon’s head descended to the apex of your thighs.

“Wait, wait, wait – _fuck!_ ” You yelped at the first pass of the cold wet tongue over you, your body attempting to curl in on itself but the shadow behind you kept you from flinching, his hold on your arms almost bruising. 

Your breath shuddered out of you, a low moan pouring from your gaping mouth as the demon forced his tongue deep inside of your quivering walls, thrusting and wiggling the appendage in a way that made your toes curl and your back arch.

“Oh, _fuck_ –“

Clenching your fists tightly, you soon began panting heavily, your arousal making you flush with want and causing your hips to buck into the shadow’s ministrations. You were beginning to lose track of yourself and the reason you should stop them the longer the shadow was busy between your legs.

A low hum caught your attention and you cracked open an eye to see Alastor watching you with a wide, knowing grin, his eyes trailing from the demon servicing you to your pinched expression. “I do apologize for the informality, my dear, but curiosity killed the cat after all! Angel Dust did make you sound so _endearing_ in the thick of it.”

“This isn’t – _ohhh_ – that’s not – _ah!_ “ Your mind was being scrambled, unable to properly form complete thoughts anymore. The shadow between your legs peered up at you and each time you made eye contact, it’s grin would widen smugly and you would have to close your eyes to the arousal pulsing through your gut.

The feeling of being _watched_ burned through you. Alastor’s bright gaze never left your form and you were stuck wishing he would leave so you could finish or aching for him to join in.

“Al – _Alastor_ –“

“Oh, my dear, you do sound quite _needy._ Are you close, hm?” The demon’s fingers curled around your jaw and you shivered at the touch, opening your eyes to see him leaning over you and you whined under your breath. The shadow picked up his pace, his tongue thrusting rough enough to equate it to a wet cock in your opening and you couldn’t stop the choked moan from leaving your throat. 

“Yes, I’m – _ohhhh fffffuck_ – so close, Alastor, _shit_ –“ Your back arched and your legs fell lax as you ached to give the shadow more room for him to get further inside you. His tongue squeezed into places a dick normally couldn’t and it left you seeing stars as it pounded against that deepest part inside of you. 

Alastor’s hand squeezed your cheeks, forcing you to look at him through the pleasurable haze clouding your vision as he spoke in a low tone, “Then let go, my dear.”

Trapped by his gaze, you could do nothing but keen breathlessly as the shadow between your thighs thrust once more with his tongue before you were coming _hard._ Your body bowed with your orgasm as you gasped and moaned, your face burning hotly with your embarrassment when you caught sight of the shadow licking his mouth clean with a grin similar to Alastor’s. 

The silhouettes vanished with a wave of Alastor’s hand as you struggled to catch your breath and you swallowed, having enough foresight to pull your shirt down to cover yourself. 

“That wasn’t… That wasn’t _fair,_ Alastor.” You argued weakly and tried to ignore the pounding of your pulse through your clit. “You can’t just - you can't bring me to orgasm just to prove a point. Angel is still the one I prefer doing that.”

“Oh my dear, but I've already made my point!” The demon wiggled his fingers between the cloud of smoke hovering around them aimlessly, drawing your attention back to it. You couldn’t look away from his half-lidded gaze. “And I have to say you do look quite exquisite, my dear. In more ways than one.” 

Fighting down a whimper as your heart fluttered at those words, you found yourself glaring up at him, feeling determined despite the growing fear inside your gut. “I don’t give a fuck how I look! I care about Angel and I won’t do anything to help –“

Alastor’s eyes abruptly vanished into radio dials at your words, his grin stretching as the static increased. With a wave of his hand, the smoke stiffened in midair before surging forward and pushing forcefully into your mouth. Eyes widening in terror, you could only watch as the black mist tunneled between your lips, seeping through the thin tissue separating your inner cavities and latching onto your very _soul._

It _burned_ like hellfire, scorching the nerves along your throat like you were swallowing smoke from a building set ablaze and your eyes watered from the intensity of it.

There was a dull static buzz as the last of it vanished inside and your mouth snapped shut with a click. You wheezed, choking and whimpering through your tears as you struggled to breathe. Alastor tipped your face up again and peered into your wide eyes, smiling while you coughed and shivered.

“Oh no, darling, I don’t believe you have a _choice._ ”

**xx**

Angel Dust _really_ hated his work some days.

Don’t get him wrong, he _loved_ being the center of attention on stage and he fucking loved feeling dozens of lustful gazes on his back at a club. There were even plenty of times he thoroughly enjoyed being shoved down on his stomach and fucked so hard he could barely walk the next day.

The perks of being the hottest gay porn actor this side of the Pentagram.

That was something he was prepared for and expected with clients, with Val, or filming a scene at the Studio. When he went extravagant with his make-up and slipped on a slim-fitting cocktail dress to feel sexy, he _knew_ he was wanted and desired by many souls in Hell and it left him riding a high similar to the drugs he forced into his system.

He was requested at every club he walked into, invited into many sinners’ hotel rooms or propositioned for a quickie in a filthy bathroom stall and it brought a certain level of pride when he was handed a thick stack of bills in exchange for his _extensive_ services.

It certainly made him feel like he was _worth_ something, in any case.

But the one thing none of the Johns, the co-stars, or even Val seemed to understand was that Angel Dust wasn’t _always_ his persona. That sexy, flirty personality that drove the horny clientele crazy wanting more was just that – _an act._

And for his work to drag on for hours upon hours, it was exhausting for Angel to pretend even on his best days.

Angel’s favorite part of the day wasn’t a gangbang, giving a blowjob, or getting railed by his fifth client of the night in a darkened sleazy motel room – it was changing into a comfortable pair of oversized clothes and curling up on his bed with his baby, Nuggs. Watching a trashy movie on television, antagonizing Vaggie in the lobby at the Hotel, blowing shit up with his pal Cherri, or flirting with Husk at the bar were all just a handful of his favorite things.

After a few weeks with you, he had to admit his list had become a bit messy.

But to his annoyance, Angel always seemed to have somewhere to perform or someone to fuck at Val’s orders over the last few weeks before the night of your _confession._ It was almost as if the pimp sensed Angel was happy about something in his afterlife and aimed to make him as busy as possible to make sure he had zero time for anything else – and that meant _you._

He didn’t exactly beg for overtime but he also hadn’t told the Overlord no either. Not that he even _could._

Each night over the past few weeks he stumbled through the Hotel doors after work, avoiding Charlie’s concerned frown and Husk’s sharp analyzing gaze, he would flash the Princess his best smile (complete with four finger guns) and climb the stairs to his room on unsteady legs and clenching teeth. 

Some nights he would be up in your room before he even realized where he was and others… he wouldn’t be able to find the energy.

Slinging his bedroom door shut behind him was almost therapeutic those nights, especially after faceplanting into his plush comforter, passing out immediately before he could even strip out of his clothes. He was never even aware when Fat Nuggets hopped onto the bed to curl up next to him with a quiet snuffle of his hair.

Angel knew he’d been spoiling himself when his body couldn’t relax unless his arms were wrapped tight around you. Cuddling you into his chest like an oversized stuffed animal was the best sleep he’s had in a long time and for the afterlife of him, he couldn’t figure out _why._

There was something about you that soothed that raging storm in his mind and you had a calming presence despite your bouts of nervousness around him that he’d come to recognize as you just being _you._ As enamored as he was by it, the idea that you were his, that he could have you whenever he wanted, made him feel a bit too possessive of you and he wondered at what point did this deal escalate to something beyond a normal fuck. 

Minutes following his chat with the Radio Demon found Angel Dust ambling down the street toward Porn Studios after receiving a text from Valentino demanding he return for a last-minute shoot. He’d been so stunned, so confused, and unable to get his thoughts in order that as soon as his phone buzzed he’d obeyed the message without question.

His gaze was trained on the sidewalk as he walked, arms crossed and hands clenched, his thoughts bringing him back to his last conversation with you.

The weight of your crushing confession rang in his ears and made him feel warm, his chest fur poofing out with a wave of emotions he couldn’t even begin to identify or even want to try sorting through them.

You’d looked at him like he was your whole world and held his face between your hands like he was the most fragile person you’d ever come into contact with and it only made him want to sink into the safety of your arms, bury his face into your neck and never let go. Angel knew it was unrealistic to think you would be able to fix all of his problems but he couldn’t help but feel as though you’d _try._

Was he was just so desperate for affection that he latched onto the first soul that showed him any genuine interest? How pathetic was he that he would allow a _client_ of a demon deal to get to him this bad? Not only that but a human _girl?_

He felt such a powerful fondness for you that it took his breath away the first time he became aware of it. Which was moments after denying such feelings to Alastor, oddly enough.

With a wince, he ran through that first night that he had poofed up to your room without being summoned. He’d been at such a loss on what to do. His clothing was torn, he was sore and aching, fur matted with all manner of body fluids (some his, some not) – all he’d wanted was comfort and a warm body to hold and for some fucking reason, all he kept thinking about was you.

Not Fat Nuggets, not even Cherri Bomb, but _you._

You’d always snuggled into him without a word when he showed up to curl himself around you. No questioning why he was there, no prying into his personal business but he could oftentimes _see_ the urge to ask on the tip of your tongue. He was grateful when you kept quiet.

No complaints that he woke you up or that you weren’t in the mood like he’d gotten in the habit of hearing from other Johns when he dared to stay after the sex.

You would welcome him into the soft warmth of your bed every time. You’d bury your face in his chest and wrap your arms around his waist to bring him close with a huge smile on your face like you were happy he was even _there,_ throw in a groggy greeting and go right back to sleep regardless of the state of him. 

Of course, it was different if he was actually _needing_ a good fuck – you seemed to know what he wanted by his wandering hands or maybe just the look on his face, he never knew what it was – and you were always a willing partner. 

At what point did it become so easy to be with you that he didn’t even need _words?_

But unprompted, your hands never roamed and you never tried to do anything to initiate sex despite your terms on the deal you both shook on (he was bound to his word, after all, he couldn’t contractually refuse you until he claimed what was his), but you simply breathed him in, content to just hold him.

Angel wouldn’t ever admit it to you, or anyone for that matter, but he found it really, really hard to pull away from you each time he had to leave. 

Forcing those thoughts aside, he stormed up the steps to the Studios and kicked open the doors just for the dramatic entrance. The receptionist and the few loitering guests in the lobby jolted at the racket he made, which made him feel smug for several reasons, before he crossed the distance to the front desk.

However before he could even open his mouth to address the stunned demon, the second he was spotted by staff, he was immediately surrounded and hauled away to the elevators to be shoved onto a set for some new feature film (one he was sure he wasn’t even originally scheduled for until now).

To his surprise (and relief), Valentino wasn’t present for the shoot, so he did what any normal employee would do when the boss wasn’t around – try and _leave._

The spider argued and yelled and even tried to offer a quickie in the closet for his freedom but the director wasn’t budging, smugly stating Val had specifically requested Angel for this one and that he was _not_ to miss it. 

In other words, Angel had no choice. 

Angel grimaced and accepted the outfits they threw into his arms before begrudgingly making his way into the dressing room with his name gold-plated across the front. 

He was beginning to wish he’d hadn’t come in at all when as soon as he walked into the filming area, wearing some God-awful cheap-ass dress that was meant to be ripped off of him during the steamy stuff, he spotted three of the ugliest fucking demons in the scene with him. 

If Angel had known he was meant to be filming a gangbang, he would have definitely fought harder to leave regardless of Val’s orders. It may be more money but damn if Angel could already feel his ass aching by the end of it.

The barely clothed bastards were hovering around the king-sized bed, chuckling and nudging each other as they leered at Angel and the spider in return rolled his eyes, scowling. What the fuck was the plot for this one, anyway? He didn’t have a fucking clue as he gave another glance down at his chosen outfit with a grimace.

Angel then gave the filthiest look he could manage to the director, who was casually looking anywhere but at the porn actor, whistling and twiddling his thumbs while he waited for the spider to get into position.

_What a fucking asshat._

Smile pretty for the camera, they told him. Make sure Angel’s face isn’t covered for the money shot, he heard. You gotta moan louder for the mic, Angie baby, they crooned in his ear while his mouth and ass were full of cock. 

Hell, he was a fucking master at this point – he didn’t need stage direction to _pretend._

Over an hour later found Angel Dust shakily pulling his clothes back on as he sat on the edge of the bed, firmly cramming a thick wad of cash into the flap of his boot for his trouble before he stood. He cursed when his knees buckled but held his head high as he staggered away from the chuckling behemoth of a demon that had just fucked him. 

While the first film hadn’t lasted but maybe twenty minutes, the second set they dragged him to took a lot longer simply because his damn bitch ass of a co-star kept climaxing from a blowjob before Angel could even get _hard._

And then they’d have to reset the entire scene making Angel groan through gritted teeth for an entirely different reason. His body was sore, his asshole throbbed with his fucking heartbeat, and his hips ached, but at least he’d gotten paid even if he didn’t get _off_ properly.

The director hollered something after him as he was limping as discreetly to the door as he could and Angel forced a smirk to his face, raising all four of his hands to flip him off before he yanked it shut with a loud slam. 

He didn’t give a shit if he was supposed to see the boss in the penthouse afterwards, not tonight. 

Angel really hated having one John after another because _fuck,_ even a seasoned veteran like him needed a break after a few rounds. He may get paid the big bucks for that but he wasn’t _that_ much of a masochist. 

It was precisely this reason Angel felt he needed to finish the deal with you. 

Valentino was keeping him busy enough as it was. And out of all the people he was dealing with, the Overlord was the only one Angel couldn’t say no to without dangerous consequences to both his safety and his freedom. 

And adding feelings to what he felt was already a complicated soul deal certainly made things a little _messier._

Angel enjoyed having fun with the people he slept with – it made his oftentimes shitty job much more worth it. He had a few regulars that he was comfortable enough around by now that they always had a good time. 

Even though they had fun, Angel knew it for what it was. He didn’t need anyone catching _feelings._ And he made sure they knew their sessions were still just that – business. They weren’t friends and they weren’t dating. They were _clients_ and Angel was providing a _service._

Simple as that.

But for some reason, he’s already broken several of his own rules for you. 

Angel allowed you to cuddle with him after sex (something he’s had to force himself not to indulge in with previous clients), he was showing up to your room without looking to hook up just to feel some sort of comfort in his shitty afterlife (that was certainly a new one for him), and against his better judgement he was _marking_ you after fucking you.

The spider didn’t mind a rough treatment and certainly didn’t mind marking or being marked up within reason, but the thrill of being able to sink his teeth into your neck at the height of his climax was honestly one of the best feelings he’s had in a long time.

There was no replacing a drug-induced high or being drunk off his ass but it was up there.

Angel hated to admit it had become part of his addiction to you, being able to claim you as his. Not only did he own your soul, the very essence of your being, but he was able to put a mark on you that was a physical reminder that you belonged to _him._

And it was time to put a stop to it – to add a little bit of normalcy back to his day-to-day despite the hollow feeling in his chest knowing he wouldn’t be able to use you as his escape from the Hell he lived in anymore. He would just have to shove aside that deep-seeded pit inside of his would-be heart that _ached_ at the thought of losing you.

On top of that, he was sure Alastor wouldn’t stop pestering him about you until you weren’t around anymore. That is, if he hadn’t already made good on his promise to treat you like a proper _gentleman_ and rip your spine out through your mouth.

Angel groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, his fingers sliding up to clench tightly to the fluff on his head. This whole thing was a fucking _mess._

The porn star couldn’t help but drag his feet, his trembling legs taking him in the direction of the Hotel. He was tired, he was _angry,_ absolutely starving if his rumbling stomach was any indication and he really just wanted to be unconscious for a while.

He thought he deserved that much at least.

Stepping quietly through the doors of the Hotel, he slid them shut and leaned his back against them, heaving a soft sigh. He just wanted _one_ moment to himself, couldn’t he have that?

A rough clearing of a throat made him straighten with a wince, his gaze shooting over to the bar where Husk was slumped over the counter, a bottle of booze in his claws. It was just the winged cat waiting for him, much to Angel’s immense relief.

He didn’t think he could handle Charlie’s bleeding heart tonight.

Husk was pinning Angel with his standard scowl but when the bartender got a good look at the spider’s exhausted features and slumped posture, those furrowed brows softened just a fraction as he straightened up. 

“Hey, looks like ya made it back in one piece.” The cat grumbled. Angel breathed in again, steadying himself, before he pushed away from the doors, making his way toward the bar with a little smile on his lips.

“Hey, Husky, the Princess got ya on guard duty by y’erself tonight?” The spider slid gracefully onto one of the bar stools, legs crossed at the knees, leaning his chin on two of his hands.

Husk grunted, his ear flicking, and took a long swig from the bottle. He shoved the sign-in registry towards Angel, his eyes roaming the porn star’s frame discreetly as if scanning for injuries. “Just make sure you sign in, will ya?”

“Aww, were ya worried about me, babe?” Angel teased, his lips twitching in amusement when Husk flipped him off. 

“Fuck off, legs. I could ‘a just gone to bed without waitin’ on ya. Where’s my thanks?” Husk griped. He immediately thinned his eyes in suspicion when a sly smile spread across Angel’s face, his pink eyes flashing mischievously. 

“Oh, _baby,_ I know of several ways t’ thank ya if ya let me behind the counter.” The spider breathed seductively and wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned far into Husk’s face, his lithe body arching attractively across the bar top. He burst into giggles when Husk flinched backward to put space between them, his face turning bright pink beneath the white fur. 

“Cut that shit out, ya fucker! I told ya before, I ain’t one of y’er damn clients!” Husk snarled, his ears pinned tight to his head as Angel snickered, holding all four hands out placatingly. 

“Sorry, Husky, can’t help myself! Y’er awful cute when ya blush, babe.” The words slid from his lips with a purr before he was sent into another fit of laughter when Husk’s face flushed darker, the fur around his neck puffing out. 

“Listen, if you think you can just –“ Husk began but was cut off when Angel, grinning cheekily, lunged across the counter and grabbed the cat’s face in his hands. He wasted no time in placing an obnoxiously loud smooch against Husk’s cheek, unable to help his snickers at the stunned and primarily flustered expression that crossed the feline’s face when he leaned back.

“Just messin’ with ya, Husky. Thanks for waitin’ up.” Angel grinned, winking coyly, as he slid the registry over to scribble his signature on one of the empty lines, before making his way across the foyer. He could hear Husk clearing his throat behind him.

“Oh fuck off, you pink puff.” Husk growled behind him and Angel’s smirk softened into a genuine smile, his tired eyes closing in content as he climbed the stairs. “Oh before I forget, Al wanted me to give you a message when I saw ya.” 

Angel paused, frowning, before he turned at the waist to glance at the cat. “And what’s that?” 

Husk had managed to compose himself by the time Angel faced him but he looked a bit disturbed when he said, “Just that ya might wanna think about where you leave your things if ya don’t want him to break them. No idea what he’s talkin’ about.” 

Brows furrowing in confusion, Angel opened his mouth before his eyes widened, feeling like the blood in his veins had turned to ice as it dawned on him. “Oh, son of a _bitch!_ ” 

**xx**

_“I’m glad we could come to an agreement! Trust me, my dear, it’s better this way! And don’t think I won’t be **tuning** in, hahaha!”_

Alastor’s voice played on repeat in your head, over and over, even after he was long gone.

You had just managed to get your breathing under control when you heard the telltale sound of Angel Dust appearing into your room, the small _pop_ of his arrival unmistakable. 

“ _Oh no…_ ” You groaned to yourself and squeezed your eyes shut. After your chat with the other demon, you didn’t really feel up to talking to anyone, even if it was Angel Dust.

Alastor had miraculously left you intact even after attempting to yell at him but not without cheerfully telling you it would serve you well to remember who held the most power over you – a mere hooker or a demon capable of dragging your soul through Hellfire regardless of who rightfully _owned_ your soul.

It had taken you the better part of an hour to even crawl under your covers from being too terrified.

While he’d made himself very clear you were to keep the deal going despite Angel’s feelings on the matter, he’d also told you if you failed to honor your agreement he would personally see to it that when he found you again – and not to worry, he would find you – he would make good on his promise to _devour_ you from the inside out.

The thought of being eaten alive made you feel so helpless and petrified that it was all you could do to nod at Alastor’s growing grin before he pat you on the head like a damn dog. 

You didn’t want to deal with this right now. You just wanted to sleep and hopefully wake up and find out it was all just a horrible nightmare. But fate evidently wasn’t on your side today when you heard Angel’s quiet exhale of, “Oh, toots.”

Dragging your legs up closer and hunching your shoulders, you held your breath, wishing and praying on any god listening that the demon would be able to read your body language. You were mentally and emotionally _exhausted_ from struggling to ignore that static constantly in your ears now and not at all in the mood for whatever Angel was there for.

“Please go away.” You whispered, flinching under the covers. Despite the fact that you and Angel weren’t exclusive, or even dating for that matter, you couldn’t help but feel ashamed for giving in so quick to Alastor’s shadow demons taking advantage of you. You knew it was dumb but fuck if it didn’t feel dirty. 

Angel was quiet for a moment. 

“No can do, babe.” He responded nonchalantly, tired indifference in his tone. “Came all this way, can’t turn back now.”

You remained silent, deciding to not react. But when Angel sighed softly and you heard his quiet footsteps approaching your bed, you knew he wouldn’t be leaving you alone tonight. You couldn’t decide if that thought terrified you or excited you.

Holding your breath, you felt the bed dip slightly under his weight and the blankets raising up as he slid in behind you. You kept still even as he scooted closer, sliding his hands around your middle to drag you flush against his body and burying his face into the top of your head, exhaling over your hair.

You inhaled deeply, taking comfort in his embrace before you relaxed slowly. There was a slight tension in the weight of his shoulders and you bit your lip. “Are… are you okay?” 

Angel snorted derisively. “Am _I_ okay? Are ya fuckin’ serious right now?” He grumbled irritably. “I find out from the Hotel’s fuckin’ _bartender_ that Al came up here to wreck y’er shit and all ya gotta say is _‘are you okay’_? Ya got some _nerve,_ sweetheart.” 

You winced. “I just… You, uh, normally don’t come back twice in the same night so I was worried that something happened or –“

The demon was quick to yank his arms back, making you cut off abruptly. Before you could say anything else, he was grabbing your shoulder to roughly shove your back down onto the bed to face him. Breath hitching in your throat, your mouth snapped shut when you caught his steely glare.

“Shut up, just shut the _fuck_ up.” Angel shifted further up to pin you to the bed, catching your shoulders in his hands to shake you. “Do ya have any fuckin’ idea the kind ‘a night I’ve had after I left ya here earlier?” 

Brows knitting up, you shook your head. 

“Fuckin’ _Alastor_ came to my room to ask about ya when I got back. That fuckin’ smiley assclown’s known about ya for weeks. Prob’ly since day fuckin’ _one._ ” Letting out a dry chuckle, he ran a hand through the fluff on his head. “He’s a shifty bastard but I never thought he’d want to get involved with somethin’ like _this._ ” 

You frowned, concerned when his voice began to pitch higher as he continued. 

“Well, I guess I underestimated him, huh toots? He came up here and did fuck knows what t’ ya while I was down at the Studio gettin' dicked by the _ugliest_ fuckin’ shits I’ve ever seen when I could ‘a been here to save ya from that motherfucker!” 

“Angel, it’s not your –“

“Or I could ‘a done the smart thing and just took y’er soul long before now so none ‘o this would ‘a happened! This thing with you and me – it’s my fuckin’ business! It’s my fuckin’ deal to settle and I don’t need him checkin’ in just because I haven’t cashed in yet! Who the fuck cares if I’m too much of a chicken shit to get rid o’ ya?” 

You felt like you'd been backhanded when his words caught up to you. “ _What_ –“

“And ya wanna know what the kicker is? Ya wanna know what’s so _fucked_ up about it? Oh I’ll tell ya, it’s a fuckin’ riot! The whole time these fuckers were balls deep in my ass, all I could think about was _your_ fuckin’ face and your fuckin’ _‘I’m in love with ya’_ bullshit ya spat at me!” 

You stiffened, your eyes widening. “Angel…”

Angel took one good look at your face before he threw his head back with an irritated groan. “Fuck, this whole thing is so damn complicated!” He shoved his face into your chest with a heavy sigh. “Can’t I just have _one_ good fuckin’ thing in my shitty afterlife that I can look forward to without somethin’ fuckin’ it all up?”

“Of course you can, Angel.” You forced yourself to relax beneath him as you cleared your throat. “I’m already yours, remember?”

“That goes without sayin’, but… It’s just – it’s just been one helluva night already and…” He took in another deep breath and let it out, the warmth of his sigh bringing you to shiver. “I got so fuckin’ _scared_ that somethin’ had already happened to ya. That Al had gotten to ya before I could and I…” 

When Angel trailed off, you finally gave in to the urge to raise your arms and slide your arms around his shoulders. Your thoughts were racing and you couldn’t seem to focus on anything past him saying he’d been _scared_ for you. What the fuck was happening? Was _this_ what Alastor was talking about, the issues with your deal with Angel? Was this how it was affecting him?

You swallowed thickly. “Angel, I’m sorry if… what I said before you left made anything worse or –“

Angel pulled away, shaking his head firmly as his gaze met yours. “No, that’s not what I – _no._ I spent a long fuckin’ time before I died sneakin’ around with guys because my pop never approved of me bein’ gay. Never say you’re sorry for how you feel, toots, even if ya got a fuckin’ lady boner for someone like _me._ I just…“

You thought it very strange to see such a serious and exhausted expression on him as he struggled to speak his mind. He suddenly sounded so much older than he oftentimes acted and it sobered you immediately. The weariness didn’t suit him and you wished beyond anything to have the ability to help. 

But you were only able to sit and listen.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a second, Angel sighed. “Listen, I – I gotta talk to ya about somethin’ and if I don’t do it now, I gotta feelin’ I’ll regret it especially with Smiles hoverin’ over ya, so…” He glanced off to the side, his face lowering enough that his bangs hung in his eyes. “I can’t – I can’t do this anymore.” 

You were quiet for a moment, your heart skipping a few beats in your chest and your stomach swam with anxiety. You hoped he meant something other than your deal. For the first time since Alastor left, you felt static crackling inside your chest and you froze as it started to burn.

 _Fuck._ “…can’t do what?” 

Angel gestured vaguely at you with a wave of his hand. “ _This._ This relationship or whatever the fuck it is, our deal. I need t’ cut some loose ends and y’ers is about the only one I have any control over.” 

_Son of a bitch._

“Angel, _wait,_ please –” Oh fuck, you could feel tears stinging your eyes and your mouth was quickly feeling dry. Your hands tightened against his biceps and you could feel dread and terror flooding your senses as you desperately tried to catch his gaze.

_No, please. I can’t lose this now. Not now._

“I’ve got a lot on my plate, babe, more than I care t’ tell ya about but if I’m bein’ honest… this was one o’ few good things I had goin’ for me.” The spider murmured and you felt a gentle hand lay itself over your sternum, right above your heart. There was a small lurch in your chest that you could only assume was your soul reacting and you weren’t able to stop the sharp gasp that escaped you. 

The smoke within you started to rumble, the pulse of it feeling like a second heartbeat. Both of your hands immediately covered his, your fingers curling over the back of his hand as if it would actually prevent him from going any further.

“Angel, _Angel,_ please, w - wait –“ You stumbled over your plea, almost missing the grimace that flashed across his face. You knew you were making this so much harder for him, but damn if you weren’t getting desperate. “Please wait, Angel, you _can’t_ –“

You could feel your blood pounding hard in your ears. Your pulse was racing. Hands shaking and clammy, you felt like you couldn’t catch your breath as you stared up at him with wide, teary eyes. 

Alastor had _just_ talked to you a few hours ago and this, right here, was the exact opposite of what he wanted. That creepy ass demon was going to fucking rip you to shreds in probably the most painful way he could imagine if you didn’t get your shit together long enough to convince Angel not to kill you yet. 

Either that or the bastard would send his shadows in to fuck you until you _wish_ you were dead.

One was so much worse than the other and you hated to admit you preferred that Angel continue on this miserable path he was on if only to spare you from Alastor’s plans when you _failed._

Pain began radiating from the center of your chest, shooting sharp aches down your arm and your body felt so numb and cold. Oh fuck, were you having a _heart attack?_

Or was this a _panic_ attack?

Everything felt too much and at the same time not _enough._ That burning static you felt in your very being throbbed within you, crackling sharply in your ears, and you wanted to start screaming with how helpless you felt.

Without thinking, you leaned up and captured his mouth in a frantic kiss, ignoring when Angel stiffened in surprise. There was a solid minute of almost tangible confusion from the demon before the hand on your chest pushed you away, your lips disconnecting with a wet _click._

Angel licked his lips, his brows furrowed. “Toots, I don’t think now is the best time to –“

“No, no Angel, _please,_ ” You murmured and raised up again, your breath fanning across his mouth as you trembled. Sliding your hands from his, you pressed your palms to his face, your thumbs brushing over his cheeks and staring imploringly into his eyes. “Please not now. Please not _yet._ ” 

Using your hands to hold him to you, you kissed him again, pushing all of your fears and desires into it and shivering when his answering sigh blew across your face. You slid your tongue along his lips as the tears prickling behind your eyes burned hotter, your stomach doing flips when Angel’s secondary hands brushed along the skin of your arms and curled against your shoulder blades. 

Tilting his head, the sinner reciprocated for a brief moment that sent your head spinning before he held firm, holding you to the bed before he pulled back, panting. “Ya got some weird dyin’ kink I don’t know about, babe? What’s with ya?” 

You swallowed, your heart pounding faster the longer you stared up at Angel as the tears finally fell over, running wet tracks down your cheeks. Sobs shaking your chest, your hands gripping tight to his arms, you choked out, “Angel, you can’t kill me right now. _Please._ You just can’t.” 

Angel’s furrowed brows deepened, his mouth pursing for a second as he processed your words. His piercing gaze roamed over your face before moving to your chest, almost looking like he was staring directly through you. Using the hand already pressed against your chest, he pushed against your collarbone again and you whimpered.

Understanding lit up his eyes. “Smiles did somethin’ to ya, didn’t he?”

“He, uh…” You exhaled shakily, nodding. “He put… It’s… he told me… Angel, if you kill me he’s gonna _destroy_ me.” 

The sinner’s eyes drifted up to yours, his expression unreadable and you were struck silent by the intensity of his gaze. With a soft sigh, Angel traced the line of your jaw and gave you a small smile when you leaned into his touch. Pressing forward, he laid his forehead against yours and your breath caught at the silent resignation in his eyes.

“Angel…“

Shaking his head, his fingers ghosted along the skin of your neck before his mouth was on yours again.

It was slow and bittersweet the way Angel was dragging his mouth across yours, doing a damn good job in making you forget how to breathe. You were distantly aware of his hair tickling your face but unable to focus on anything other than him _melting_ into you.

Your breath hitched when he deepened into the kiss, licking along the seam of your lips incessantly. You moaned weakly and Angel’s answering hum vibrated through your mouth as he pressed you further into the bed, his palms sliding across your jaw as he coaxed your mouth open. 

His tongue brushed languidly against yours, causing you to shiver as Angel shifted under the blanket, sliding a leg over your waist to straddle your thighs and effectively pinning you beneath him. Your lungs burned with the need to breathe but you would be _damned_ if you were going to be the one to stop first.

But Angel pulled back first with a wet smack, leaning away when you chased him, his heavy gasps hot over your mouth. “Ya… ya really are a fuckin’ _bitch,_ ya know that? A real piece o’ work.” 

“Wha –“ You could only pant and stare up at him as you struggled to concentrate, your brain currently a pile of mush. Your heart was pounding so hard, you almost wondered if this was all too much at once.

Angel surged forward to kiss you again, his mouth eager and demanding as his tongue shoved it’s way between your lips. You were quick to reciprocate, your back bowing from the bed to press against him and feeling a fire light itself inside of you when you felt his hardening arousal against your thigh. 

The longer Angel licked into your mouth, drawing your breath from your lungs faster than you could inhale, the more you became aware of the relentless throbbing between your own legs. Your voice pitched, your thighs shaking as you slid your hands up his arms to his shoulders with a breathless moan. 

When he drew back once more for a breath, you were panting and feeling achingly empty. “Angel, _please_ –“

One of his fingers smushed against your lips to silence you, his brows furrowed as he breathed. “Y’know, during my shoot earlier I didn’t get a chance to _finish_ if ya catch my drift.” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw one of his hands curl into a fist and make a jacking-off motion. “I don’t know about you but I need more than a fuckin’ _kiss_ right now, toots.”

You were struck silent when his lower set of hands grabbed the bottom of your pajama shirt and dragged the fabric up your body until it was bunched under your chin. With his remaining hands, he redirected your arms until they were laying against your pillow on either side of your head and holding them there firmly. 

As he hovered over you, his face and chest tinted pink as his lower hands slid teasingly down your bare stomach, you exhaled shakily and stretched out, opening yourself up to him. “I _always_ need more than a kiss from you, Angel.” 

You saw Angel’s face split into a grin right before his mouth descended onto your throat, practically yanking your hair to tilt your head back further. You gasped when his teeth dragged across your neck, a tremor racing down your spine before you felt his fingers dragging a straight line to your pulsing clit. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice ya weren’t wearin’ underwear, babe.” He murmured against your skin and you moaned, spreading your legs between his knees as your arms wound around his shoulders. 

“I – I couldn’t find them so – _fuck_ – I just went without – _ah!_ ” His fingers were quick to slip into your slick opening, his thumb already tracing circles over the swollen nub. Your nails quickly dug into his back when his tongue ran a wet path from your throat to your ear. “Oooh my _god,_ Angel –“

“I’m flattered, babe, but just call me Angel.” The demon snickered and you managed to roll your eyes. In retaliation, you raised a leg to brush your knee along the front of his bulging skirt and he stiffened with a gasp, his hips jerking into your touch. “Ohh, you _bitch._ ” 

“You’re wearing far too much, don’t you think?” You murmured and when he lifted his head, you felt yourself flushing at the knowing smirk on his face. 

“Ya took the words right out o’ my _fuckin’_ mouth, sweetheart.” The demon sneered before he sat up on his knees, his gaze never straying from yours as he began to strip on top of you. 

One set of hands unbuttoned his jacket with measured skill while the other pair went to his hips, thumbs jamming into the waistband of his skirt and panties to slip both down his thighs in one practiced motion. Bending slightly at the waist, he slid his legs out of them one at a time before he tossed them over the side of your bed, his jacket and gloves following soon after. 

Your eyes _roamed_ over his bare body, never tiring of seeing the pink heart outlining the fluff on his chest or the beautiful sheen of his white fur and you bit your lip when your gaze met his again. His half-lidded stare made you feel like you were burning from the inside out and you keened under your breath, turning redder when his smirk widened. 

“There’s just somethin’ about the way ya _react_ when ya look at me.” He remarked in amusement as his own hands stroked the fur over his chest, watching you immediately hide your red face in your hands with a little chuckle. “Makes a guy feel _special._ ”

“As if you don’t already have fans who appreciate how you look.” You tried to go for sarcasm but really just ended up sound _needy._ “They probably behave the same way.”

Snorting, he ran his hands through the fluff on his head. “Yeah, but there’s a _big_ difference between ya.” He reached out and placed his lower pair of palms against your abdomen, grinning when the muscles shuddered under his touch. “I can tell when someone’s genuine about wantin’ me and babe, y’er an open book.”

Angel lowered until he was flush against you, one pair of his hands pushing your legs apart so he could settle between them while his upper arms rested on either side of your shoulders. Your breath caught when he met your gaze and began sliding himself inside. 

Everything from then on was a blur for you. A hazy, pleasurable blur as he rocked into you, his tongue tangling distractingly with yours and before you were realizing through the overload of sensations, you were already worked up enough that you were tripping over the edge and falling into the burning inferno of your orgasm.

He fucked you through it, moaning as you arched against him, keening softly into his kisses. But still he didn’t stop, even when you collapsed under him, groaning and crying out when he forced himself against you once more.

Each solid push of his hips, each addicting sound he made against your mouth, and every teasing caress of his hands over your skin made you feel as though you were slipping under and _drowning_ and Angel was your anchor, dragging you further and further into that blissful destruction.

But still you clung to him, whining breathlessly, as your very being thrummed in pure ecstasy when you came _again,_ throwing your head back with a cry of his name while your fluttering walls seized around his erection. 

You were tingling all over and overstimulated but you weren’t going to be the one to tell him to stop. You _couldn’t._

“Angel, _Angel,_ please don’t – _ah!_ – stop, please don’t ever _stop_ –“ The words poured out of you, a hint of desperation coloring your tone, and Angel’s rhythm faltered with a low groan when he caught it. You clenched your eyes shut to stave off the oncoming tears because _damn_ you didn’t want to ruin this.

You let out a gasp when you felt him press his mouth against your neck as his fingers threaded through your hair. You could feel his heated breath as he exhaled and you swallowed. 

“Angel, I –“ You choked on your words through a particularly sharp thrust, moaning through the motion before you were able to catch your breath. “ _Fuck,_ Angel, I love you, I _love_ you so goddamn much.” 

Angel stilled as he panted into your throat, his body shuddering. He was silent for a long moment before he lifted his head and suddenly, you were babbling. 

“You don’t… You don’t have to say anything.” You squeaked out, nervously avoiding his gaze and flushing brighter. “I know I, uh, already told you be – before, but I just wanted to tell you again. That I love you. Because every time I look at you I just… I feel like I need to tell you before my heart beats out of my chest, and uh...” 

You were prepared to keep talking, to say anything just to fill the silence before you heard Angel scoff, a soft laugh breaking through your rising anxiety.

“Like I said, a fuckin’ _bitch._ ” Angel’s voice brought your eyes back to his hesitantly and you felt your heart lodging itself in your throat at the look on his face. He was peering at you with a lopsided grin, his eyebrows raised high in amusement. “Ya really can’t help y’erself, can ya?”

Your eyes roamed over his face, taking in the sly quirk of his mouth before you shook your head. “No, I really can’t.” You whispered and found yourself smiling when Angel rolled his eyes. “Can you blame me? I mean, have you seen _you?_ ”

Angel raised a single eyebrow and ran his tongue over his lips slowly, aware that your eyes followed it’s path. Using his lower set of arms, he raised your legs high to your waist and pressed in flush against you as he leaned in close to your face. “Babe, there’s a _reason_ I get paid the big bucks.”

Without waiting for a response, the sinner resumed thrusting against you, the rough slaps of his hips almost drowning out the sound of your rising moans. 

Heaving a shaky breath, you managed to find the strength in your arms to pull them down from his shoulders and lay your hands on his face. He didn’t fight you when you pulled him into another kiss, sealing his lips with your own almost desperately. You whimpered between each press of his hips, each caress of his mouth – you felt like you’d been lit ablaze with a match. 

Before you even realized what was happening, so caught up in the taste of him, your third orgasm crept up on you and tightened your muscles around him as you arched against him with a gasp. Keening breathlessly into his mouth, you shuddered as he kept fucking into you, forcing your legs wider. Unable to part from his lips, you speared your fingers into his hair and yanked, earning you another muffled moan from the demon. 

“Angel, _fuck_ –“

His thrusts were beginning to lose their stability, his hips shaking with each forceful slam into your pelvis as he groaned, his arms shaking. Twisting your fingers around the strands in your hands, you leaned forward and bit into his own neck, muffling your own cries against his fur while he quivered against you. 

In one quick motion, Angel shoved you down against the bed, tangled his hands in several places along your body and buried himself to the hilt inside of you. You immediately threw your head back against the pillows and he wasted no time in sinking his teeth into your throat with a growling moan as his orgasm overtook him. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck…_ ” You hissed as his release filled you up, his heavy breath fanning hotly over your skin. With a grunt, Angel yanked his flaccid cock from you and slid his mouth from your neck as your eyes refocused on his face. His hair was ruffled, face tinted pink, as he panted above you. Your throat constricted when he met your gaze.

And then it felt like time stood still.

You were hyperaware of the warmth of Angel’s touch, the soft fur of his fluff tickling your skin as he rested over you, and his breath against your face but as you stared into his eyes, you saw how affected he truly was by this whole thing.

Angel’s eyes held a weight to them you’ve never noticed before. A certain depth that told you just how worn out he really was. And suddenly, just like that, you _understood._

All that shit about eyes being the window into someone’s soul came to the forefront of your mind like a whiplash and you were left a bit breathless in the aftermath of it. 

It didn’t matter that the only thing that brought him to you was a stupid rumor. It didn’t matter that he was private about his life and you didn’t know a single damn thing about him except that he was a gay demon from Hell. You knew how insightful he was, how gentle he could be. You knew how much he could _care._

And right here, in this moment, that was enough.

Realization dawned on you and slowly you felt your anxiety bleed into weary acceptance, a slow sigh escaping you. 

After everything that’s happened, you couldn’t bring yourself to deny him a single thing, even something that would bring you nothing but agonizing pain in the end.

You couldn’t tell him no. You would never be able to deny him _yourself._

You were Angel’s the second you met his gaze that first night, you were doomed the minute he gripped tight to your hand with a grin to accept the deal you proposed, and you were _fucked_ when you told him you loved him only to watch his face light up like the damn _sun_ in response.

In spite of it all, you couldn’t bring yourself to regret a single fucking moment with him.

Taking in a shaky breath, you blinked the tears from your eyes and dared to bring one of your hands up to cup his face. The static rippled in your ears, the smoke burning through your chest but you ignored them both. You couldn’t bear to tell him what Alastor will do to you once it’s all over, but at least you could die knowing you saved Angel any further stress.

Muscles quivering, you attempted a smile. “I… _okay._ ” When Angel didn’t respond, tilting his head in confusion, you forced your trembling smile wider. “It’s truly selfish of me to – to want more time with you when you’re going through so much, isn’t it?” 

If anything, Angel looked more pained. “… _Babe_ –“

“It’s okay. If this is what you want, then – then of _course._ ” You whispered, brushing your thumb over his cheek. Your chest was heaving, feeling overwhelmed from how relieved and scared shitless you were at the same time when the static grew stronger. “You’ve more than held up your end of the deal. It’s about time I – I held up mine, right?”

Angel was silent before he released a heavy sigh. “God dammit, why do ya gotta make this so _fuckin’_ difficult…“

Instead of taking your soul as you expected, Angel reached up and stroked his thumbs over your cheeks, his eyes roaming your face but not quite meeting your gaze. “This… This wasn’t supposed to mean anythin’.” He began, his soft tenor soothing your racing heart and you wanted to cry. 

“But at some point, this… you became my escape from that shithole down there. Ya gave me somethin’ I haven’t had in decades. Ya made me feel _safe._ Ya never made me do anythin’ I didn’t wanna do, and that’s... That’s not somethin’ I’m used to. That was never somethin’ I got to decide until you came along with y’er fuckin’ deal and shit.”

You swallowed as you fought not to burst into tears again. You struggled to focus on the weight of him above you, his hands on your face, but you couldn’t with the threat of Alastor looming over you. Angel shuffled closer to press his forehead to yours when you sniffled, a crooked smile on his face as you whimpered.

“It got harder and harder to actually kill ya each time ya called, ya know? I got selfish and I didn’t wanna lose ya, lose this. I do care for ya, toots. More than I ever thought I would. But this deal…” His thumb pet over your cheek. “It was never meant to be long-term.” 

Taking in a deep breath, you forced yourself to speak. “ _Fuck,_ I just… You’re… You’re _amazing,_ Angel. You’re so amazing and I can’t even begin to explain to you how much I admire you. You’ve given me so much more than a one-night stand. I know you’re a demon from Hell, but… I’ve fallen so far in love with you that it hurts.” 

You blinked your blurry eyes and choked out a laugh. “And I wouldn’t change it for the world. Not now, not ever. I just wanted you to know that.” 

“I know, toots.” Angel murmured, a small smile tugging at his mouth before he frowned. “But Al –“

“Will probably do as he pleases anyway.” You whispered. “I’d rather deal with that fucker after death than make you do anything else you don't wanna do.” 

The sinner closed his eyes and shook his head. “He’s got a reputation, ya know.” 

“It’s not going to get any better, even if you spare me now despite… Despite how much I want to stay with you. So, I – I want you to go ahead and take what belongs to you. I want you to, Angel, _please._ ” 

Angel was silent for several long moments, brows furrowed, before he sighed and met your eyes. You smiled up at him. “It’s _okay._ It’s going to be okay because I know no matter what happens, I belong to _you._ ” When Angel opened his mouth, you quickly reached up to pull one of his hands to your chest, pressing his palm firmly against your skin. “This heart is yours, this _soul_ is yours – no matter what.” 

The demon’s eyes wandered from your hands to your gaze and you were startled when you saw the slight sheen of tears in his eyes. "Y'er such a fuckin'..." He trailed off with a heavy breath. Slowly, one of his other hands came up to lay on top of yours holding his palm on your heart. “Anthony.” 

You blinked. “What –“

“My name.” Angel murmured, a tightness to his face you couldn’t identify. He hesitated before he spoke again. “When I was alive. I just, I needed ya t’ know.” 

Exhaling shakily, you allowed yourself to grin. “It suits you.” You murmured with a small laugh and Angel grimaced. 

“Oh, _fuck_ you.” 

Bursting into quiet giggles, you squeezed his hand. “Right now, it’s the most beautiful name I’ve ever heard.” When the sinner rolled his eyes, you swallowed. “I love you, Angel.” 

Angel sighed, his eyes roaming your face before he smiled. He cleared the distance between you and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, causing your breath to catch. His hand flexed on your collarbone and you tensed in anticipation when your soul fluttered in response.

A soft gasp escaped you and you squeezed your eyes shut to stave off the oncoming tears, whimpering through his teasing caress on your mouth, as a hot pink glow lit up from where your hands were intertwined with his. Soft fingers wove through your tangled hair, smoothing through the strands, leaving your scalp tingling from his touch. 

The sinner breathed softly against your lips before he whispered, “I love ya too, toots.” 

Oh, this _motherfucker._

A broken whine escaped from between your teeth and you clung tightly to his hands. After so many months spent listening to his voice in many different variations, you never expected to be on the receiving end of these words from him. It left you feeling warm and cold all at once and you wished beyond anything to be hearing them under different circumstances.

Shivering, you opened an eye and met his gaze before you nodded.

Angel’s mouth thinned, his brow tightening, as his palm flattened against your skin. The pink light brightened briefly as your soul pulsed before he lifted his hand.

And then everything went dark.

**xx**

Beyond the black nothingness, where you seemed to float aimlessly, you were distantly aware of the static.

It started soft, tickling at the edges of your consciousness before it grew to a roaring intensity. There was a sharp crackling that left you wondering where on earth it was coming from before a voice filtered in through the noise. 

Even through your fogged state, the memory of that voice sent you into a _panic._

“I hope it was worth it, my dear. Because now, you’re _mine._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya did it, ya made it to the end!!! 💜💜💜
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!!! i'm sending you all my affections. (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol


End file.
